Vocaloid Story 2
by Merodine Vii
Summary: Sekuel dari Vocaloid Story yang tentunya makin kocak, dramatis, gaje, dll. Chapter 6 updated! Ups, para Vocaloid terjebak di dalam labyrinth?
1. New Vocaloid Come!

Merodine V Presented

**"Vocaloid Story 2"**

Disclaimer: Vocaloid adalah ciptaan Yamaha dan Crypton

A/N: Akhirnya Vocaloid Story 2 update! Sekaligus dua fic multichap lain, "Ghost Lens" sama "Boysband VS Girlsband". RnR okay?

Warning: Don't like, Don't read

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 1 "New Vocaloid Come"<em>

Hari yang cerah di Crypton. Siswa-siswi mulai bersiap menuju ke sekolah untuk melanjutkan kegiatan rutin mereka. Begitu pula, dengan para Vocaloid.

"Kei-kun! Cepat, cepat!" ucap Miku, menyuruh Keitarou untuk lebih cepat.

"Ya, ya! Aku akan segera datang!" Keitarou menuju ke depan gerbang rumahnya.

"Hihihi... Maaf kalau hari ini kami terlalu bersemangat, ya. Kami sudah tidak sabar dengan kelas baru kita di sekolah tahun ini." ucap Miku dengan senyumnya seperti biasa.

"Apakah mungkin kita semua akan berada di kelas yang sama lagi tahun ini?" tanya Neru.

"Maybe. Tapi, juga ada kemungkinan kelas kita akan diacak nantinya." ucap Keitarou. Wajah para Vocaloid berubah menjadi cemas.

"Sudah, tidak apa-apa. Sekalipun berbeda kelas, kita kan masih dapat bertemu di ruang klub. Iya, kan?" ucap Meiko.

"Betul!" seru mereka semua, kembali bersemangat.

"Sekarang, waktunya berangkat ke sekolah! Cerita baru kita sudah menanti disana!" seru Miku, diikuti sorakan Keitarou dan Vocaloid lain.

**~('. '~) (~' .')~** **~('. '~) (~' .')~**

**(Keitarou P.O.V)**

Ini adalah keajaiban terbesar dalam hidupku. Aku yang dulu hanya dapat diam di kelas sendirian, tidak punya teman, sekarang malah asik bersama para Vocaloid ini. Sejak pertama kita semua bertemu, tidak banyak yang sudah berubah.

"Aku lebih suka di rumah. Sinyal di rumah Keitarou lebih kuat dibandingkan di sekolah." keluh Neru sambil terus memainkan HP-nya. Aku hanya dapat tersenyum kecil mendengar perkataan Neru. Aku pun menoleh kearah Gakupo yang masih terus membawa samurai ke sekolah, dari dulu sampai sekarang.

"Gakupo, apakah samurai itu sebegitu pentingnya bagimu? Sampai-sampai kau selalu membawanya ke mana pun." aku mencoba bertanya kepada Gakupo.

"Samurai ini bagaikan hatiku. Buktinya, ada nama Megurine Luka di samurai ini. Sama seperti hatiku yang ada nama Megurine Luka didalam hatiku." ucap Gakupo sambil melirik kearah Luka.

"Jangan samakan aku dengan samurai, Gakupo." ucap Luka tanpa merubah ekspresi wajahnya. Aku hanya dapat sweatdrop melihat tingkah mereka berdua sehari-hari.

"Kei-kun, apakah tahun ini akan menjadi seperti tahun sebelumnya?" tanya Miku.

"Maksudmu?" aku bingung mendengar perkataan Miku.

"Apakah kejadian hebat seperti saat di pentas seni tahun lalu dapat terjadi lagi?" Miku memperjelas pertanyaannya.

Aku sungguh mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh Miku. Bukan. Dia bukan mencari popularitas. Tapi, dia sangat senang apabila banyak orang yang bahagia mendengar nyanyian merdunya. Hati Miku memang benar-benar berbeda dari penyanyi-penyanyi lain sekarang ini. Dia menyanyi hanya untuk menghibur, bukan untuk dirinya. Aku pun tersenyum kepada Miku dan tersenyum,

"Keajaiban dapat terjadi kapan saja, Miku. Mungkin, tahun ini akan ada hal yang lebih besar." ucapku. Ku lihat, senyuman Miku juga kembali terlihat di wajah innocent-nya.

"Ya! Keajaiban dapat terjadi kapan saja!" ucapnya riang. Aku tersenyum kembali kepada Miku. Dia benar-benar hebat menurutku. Hehehe...

**~('. '~) (~' .')~** **~('. '~) (~' .')~**

**(Miku P.O.V)**

Aku sangat senang saat Keitarou berkata kalau tahun ini, mungkin saja, akan terjadi hal yang lebih besar dari tahun kemarin. Aku penasaran apa yang akan kami lalui lagi tahun ini. Sungguh, rasa berdebar-debar ini membuatku ingin melompat dan melampiaskan kebahagiaanku. Hihihi...

Sampai di sekolah, aku melihat sudah banyak orang melihat ke papan pengumuman kelas yang baru. Aku dan yang lainnya langsung saja berdiri di depannya dan melihat nama kami berada di kelas mana.

"9-C." aku melihat namaku disana.

"9-B. Sial, aku tidak sekelas denga Miku." ku dengar Kaito mengeluh seperti itu. Aku menoleh kepadanya sambil tersenyum dan berkata,

"It's ok, Kaito."

"Hehehe... Kalau kau yang berkata begitu sih, aku percaya deh." ucapnya sambil tersenyum juga.

"Cih, aku sekelas dengan Miku." dengus Neru dengan nada ketus. Aku menoleh kepadanya, tersinggung.

"Kau keberatan, huh? Pindah kelas saja sana." ucapku tidak kalah ketus. Neru memandang kesal kepadaku sambil mengembungkan pipinya, tapi aku menilai itu tadi lucu. Hihihi...

"Apa? Ini tidak dapat dipercaya! Ini kutukan! I-Ini benar-benar buruk!" sekarang, aku mendengar kedua saudara kembarku ini berisik sekali.

"Siapa makhluk kejam yang berani memisahkan aku dengan Len...? Ini kejam..." ucap Rin yang hampir menangis.

"Sial, ini benar-benar di luar dugaan kami. Aku malah berada di kelas 9-C." ucap Len.

"Kagamine Rin... Kelas 9-E, ya? Hmm... Aku juga di kelas yang sama." ucap Keitarou. Tangis Rin langsung berhenti.

"Tidak ada Len, tapi bersama Keitarou. Ah, tidak apa-apalah. Hihihi..." ucap Rin. Aku tersenyum kecil melihat adik kecilku itu.

"Hei, Kagamine Len, duduk bersamaku ya?" ajakku. Tapi, aku juga mendengar Neru berkata demikian. Aku dan Neru pun saling memandang dengan tatapan deathglare. Terasa ada aliran listrik diantara tatapan mata kami.

"Kalau Len bersamamu, dia bisa jadi maniak negi! Itu berbahaya!" ucap Neru. Aku sangat tersinggung mendengar ucapannya.

"Kalau Len bersamamu, dia bisa terkena penyakit handphone addicted, dan menjadi idiot sepertimu!" ucapku lebih keras.

"Cukup. Kalian tentukan dengan gunting, kertas, batu saja." ucap Len melerai pertengkaran kami.

"Setuju!" ucapku dan Neru. Kami berdua pun bermain gunting, kertas, batu. Setelah hitungan ketiga, aku mengeluarkan gunting. Aku lihat, Neru mengeluarkan kertas.

"Hahaha... Aku menang, Akita Neru! Kau memang tidak akan pernah bisa lebih baik dari aku!" ucapku senang. Tapi ternyata Neru mulai menangis.

"Hiks, hiks... Bahkan, demi Len saja aku kalah dari Miku... Hiks, hiks..." ucap Neru pelan. Dia menyembunyikan wajahnya.

Bagaimana ini? Bisa-bisa, setelah ini dia akan menjadi sangat benci kepadaku. Aduh...

"Miku, maafkan aku. Aku rasa, aku akan duduk bersama Neru nanti." ucap Len tiba-tiba. Aku menoleh, menatap Len dengan tatapan sedih.

Tapi, kalau aku pikirkan, ini tentu tidak baik bagi Akita Neru. Aku rasa juga Len lebih senang kalau duduk bersama Neru. Jadi, aku pun membuat keputusan. Aku tersenyum kepada Len dan berkata,

"Baiklah, Len. Aku tidak apa-apa, kok." ucapku. Len mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Nah, Akita Neru, kau dengar sendiri kan? Miku tidak apa-apa kalau aku duduk bersamamu lagi di kelas nanti. Sekarang, berhenti menangis." ucap Len, mencoba menenangkan Neru.

"Siapa yang menangis? Hehehe..." Neru bangkit dengan senyuman licik di wajahnya. Tapi, matanya masih agak basah, dan itu membuktikan kalau Neru benar-benar menangis tadi.

"Kau menangis barusan, bodoh." ejekku. Dia kembali menyeka wajahnya dengan lengan seragamnya.

"Berhenti berkata begitu, atau aku akan membuat ratusan negi menyumpal mulutmu itu." ucapnya kesal.

"Aku akan menelannya dengan senang hati." ucapku tersenyum. Neru baru sadar kalau ucapannya salah. Itu pun setelah dia berpikir dengan wajah bodoh-nya itu cukup lama.

"Bukan dengan negi, maksudku! Dengan... Ngg... Dengan jeruk!" ucap Neru lagi. Rin langsung melempar Neru dengan jeruk (lagi). Kali ini, tidak menyumpal mulutnya lagi. Hanya berhasil membuat kepalanya benjol (?).

"Rin, buang semua jerukmu itu!" ucap Neru kesal.

"Saat kau mau membuang alat bodoh berwarna kuning-mu itu." ucap Rin sambil menunjuk HP Neru.

"Ku bunuh dulu kau!" ucap Neru.

"Kalau begitu, aku juga tidak akan membuang jeruk-jerukku. Yeee..." ledek Rin. Neru hanya dapat diam.

"Ok lah, Neru. Aku kan sudah setuju kalau kau duduk bersama Len. Jadi, jangan bertengkar lagi, ok?" ucapku sambil tersenyum. Wajah Neru sempat tersipu mendengar ucapanku, tapi dia langsung mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Sudahlah, itu tidak penting." ucap Neru, masih salah tingkah. Aku tersenyum kembali kepada Neru.

Ternyata, cukup lama kami berdebat di depan papan pengumuman itu. Sekarang, sekeliling kami sudah mulai sepi karena yang lainnya sudah menuju kelas barunya masing-masing. Kami pun juga segera menuju ke kelas kami masing-masing setelah mengetahui kelas kami. Aku, Neru, Len di kelas 9-C. Meiko, Kaito, Gakupo, dan Luka di kelas yang sama, 9-A. Aku iri kepada Meiko sebenarnya, tapi lupakan saja lah. Rin dan Keitarou berada di kelas 9-E. Eh, Teto juga deh di kelas 9-E. Sedangkan, Haku sendirian di kelas 9-B.

**~('. '~) (~' .')~** **~('. '~) (~' .')~**

**(Haku P.O.V)**

Sial sekali... Aku sendirian di kelas baru-ku kali ini. Apakah aku bisa baik-baik saja di kelas ini sendirian tanpa yang lainnya? Uhh... Aku sangat tidak yakin.

Perlahan, aku berpisah dengan saudara-saudaraku dan memasuki ruang kelasku. Setelah Gakupo, Luka, Kaito, dan Meiko masuk ke kelas mereka, perasaan tidak enak mulai muncul di hatiku. Bahkan, saat Miku, Neru dan Keitarou memasuki kelasnya, aku masih belum berani masuk kelas.

"Hei, neechan. Segera masuk." ucap seseorang dari belakangku. Aku terkejut dan tubuhku bergetar. Dengan perlahan dan takut, aku menoleh kepada suara itu.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya saat menatapku. Seorang laki-laki... Sangat mirip penampilannya denganku. Siapa dia sebenarnya?

"Hei, neechan. Kau aneh sekali." ucapnya sekali lagi, menyadarkan aku dari lamunanku. Tunggu... Dia memanggilku neechan?

"Ah, ehm... I-Iya." ucapku dan minggir dari depan pintu. Paling tidak, aku tidak menghalangi jalannya untuk masuk ke dalam kelas.

"Neechan, masuklah bersamaku." ucapnya lagi. Aku bertambah bingung.

"Apakah... Kau mengenalku?" aku mencoba bertanya.

"Of course, Haku neechan. Aku adikmu, Dell Honne."

**~('. '~) (~' .')~** **~('. '~) (~' .')~**

**(Someone P.O.V)**

Aku masuk ke dalam kelas dengan malas. Tidak ada yang menarik di sekolah ini. Itu jauh berbeda dari apa yang aku inginkan. Kenapa sih ayah menyuruhku masuk ke sekolah ini? Huh...

Di dalam kelas aku tidak menemukan seorang pun yang menarik bagiku. Pandanganku terus berputar pada seisi kelas yang sangat berisik itu. Tapi, pandanganku terhenti pada seseorang. Orang yang ayah pernah ceritakan kepadaku. Aku pun mendekatinya.

"Hei, kau siapa?" tanyaku sambil duduk di depan meja di hadapannya. Dia menoleh dengan tatapan bingung.

"Kau yang siapa? Baru datang sudah menanyaiku seperti itu. Dasar aneh." ucapnya jengkel, den membuat aku agak kesal juga. Aku langsung mengacak-acak rambut halus anak itu.

"Hehehe... Maaf, maaf." ucapku sambil nyengir. Dia malah menatapku dengan tatapan yang lebih kesal sekarang ini.

"Pergi kau dari depanku." ucapnya pelan dan lalu mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela kelas. Aku malah duduk di sampingnya sekarang.

"Kau Hatsune Miku, kan?" tanyaku sambil tersenyum ramah. Tapi, dia menjawab hanya dengan sekali mengangguk saja. Sepertinya, dia benar-benar kesal olehku.

"Ok, Hatsune Miku. Aku minta maaf atas perlakuan usilku barusan. Wajar kalau seorang kakak melakukan itu kepada adiknya yang selama ini selalu ingin ditemui oleh kakaknya ini." ucapku. Dia kembali menatapku sekarang.

"Kakak? Sejak kapan aku punya kakak?" tanya Miku dengan tatapan polosnya. Tatapan inilah yang membuat aku selalu ingin mengusilinya. Aku mencoba menahan perasaan ini, tapi aku sudah tidak tahan dan lalu mencubit kedua pipinya.

"Aew... Lephaskhann... Fffu..." ucapnya. Aku tertawa-tawa melihat Miku seperti itu. Aku pun melepaskan kedua pipinya.

"Itu hukuman karena tidak mengetahui kakakmu ini sebenarnya siapa. Tega kau, Miku." ucapku. Miku kembali memasang wajah kesal.

"Tidak dapatkah kau berlaku biasa saja dan jangan pernah menyentuhku lagi? Sekarang, perkenalkan saja dirimu, baru aku bisa mengerti ucapanmu." ucap Miku jengkel.

"Baik. Aku adalah salah satu Vocaloid baru ciptaan Crypton Yamaha Corporation. Ayah bilang, aku adalah kakakmu, dan aku percaya saja." ucapku.

"Tunggu! V-Vocaloid baru?" Miku menjerit histeris, bukan, terkejut maksudku.

"Eww... Suaramu tinggi sekali, Miku." aku menutup telingaku, mencoba mengejek Miku.

"Maafkan aku..." ucapannya menjadi halus kembali. Dia ini adik yang lucu. Hehehe...

"Lalu, namamu siapa?" tanya Miku.

"Aku? Hatsune Mikuo."

**~('. '~) (~' .')~** **~('. '~) (~' .')~**

**(Teto P.O.V)**

Aku masuk kedalam kelas bersama Rin dan Keitarou. Mereka berdua sangat akrab, aku rasa aku harus duduk sendirian lagi tahun ini. Tapi, begitu aku memasuki ruang kelasku, hatiku mulai berdebar-debar. Aku melihat seorang lelaki dengan warna rambut dan mata sama persis denganku. Dia duduk di barisan paling depan sambil membaca buku.

"Teto, kau kenapa bengong begitu?" tanya Rin yang ternyata dari tadi memperhatikan aku.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa." ucapku.

Sepertinya laki-laki itu sadar dan lalu menatapku. Pandangannya membuat aku lebih tidak dapat bergerak lagi. Aku hanya terdiam, dengan wajah yang memerah karena hatiku yang sangat berdebar-debar.

"Kasane Teto kan?" tanya laki-laki itu. Aku mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaannya. Dia tersenyum ramah kepadaku.

"Sini, duduk bersamaku." ucapnya dan mengajakku duduk bersamanya. Saat aku menoleh, Rin dan Keitarou sudah mendapat tempat duduk untuk mereka duluan. Jadi, aku putuskan untuk duduk di sampingnya.

Perlahan, aku menempatkan diriku di sampingnya. Dia tersenyum kepadaku, tapi kemudian kembali membaca bukunya. Tapi, tetap saja. Aku terus-terusan berdebar-debar saat berada di sampingnya. Sungguh, perasaan apakah ini?

"Hei, kau kenapa diam terus?" tanya laki-laki itu. Dalam hatiku aku berkata, ajak aku bicara, please!

"Hahaha... Kau lucu, Kasane Teto." dia tiba-tiba tertawa sendiri.

"Ah, maaf..." ucapku pelan. Aku sudah tidak bisa menahan perasaan ini sebenarnya. Bisa saja aku pingsan saat ini karena hatiku memaksaku untuk bicara dengannya. Sementara, sisi hatiku yang lain hanya dapat diam saja.

"Hei, aku lupa memperkenalkan diriku, ya?" dia bertanya lagi. Aku menatapnya dan melihat dia sudah menjulurkan tangannya. Aku pun menyentuh tangannya yang hangat.

"Namaku Kasane Ted. Salam kenal." ucapnya ramah. Aku tersipu kembali. Sungguh, aku rasa ini yang dinamakan cinta pada pandangan pertama.

"K-Kasane Teto." ucapku pelan, mencoba memperkenalkan diriku.

Kali ini, dia melakukan sesuatu yang sangat jauh dari pikiranku. Tiba-tiba saja dia menggenggam tanganku dengan erat dan menatapku dalam-dalam. Aku menahan nafasku sesaat saat dia mulai berkata,

"Kalau kau terganggu olehku, aku akan pergi sekarang, Kasane Teto." ucapnya. Aku terdiam. Itu bukan maksud dari tingkah laku aku barusan. Aku justru menyukaimu, Ted!

"Maaf... Bukannya aku terganggu, tapi... Aku rasa aku belum terbiasa." ucapku, mencoba untuk tersenyum manis. Saat aku melihatnya kembali, kini wajahnya yang tersipu.

"T-Ted?" panggilku. Dia tersadar dari lamunannya. Apa yang dia pikirkan barusan? Apa dia juga menyukaiku?

"Baik, aku rasa kita hanya belum terbiasa saja. Jadi, aku harap kita bisa menjadi sahabat baik ya, Teto." ucapnya.

"Ya." aku menjawabnya sambil tersenyum kepadanya. Mungkin, ini sudah waktunya aku mengenal lebih dekat pada yang namanya cinta.

**~('. '~) (~' .')~** **~('. '~) (~' .')~**

**(Normal P.O.V)**

Kelas 9-B

Di kelas 9-B, suasana kelas jauh lebih ramai daripada kelas lainnya. Siapakah yang membuat kelas itu jadi super berisik?

"Sudah ku bilang, Kaito! Miku itu tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan kakakku, Meiko! Masa sih kau masih saja memilih anak itu?"

"Kaito, itulah akibatnya kalau kau menjadi playboy! Sekarang tanggung jawab! Siapa yang akan kau pilih sebagai pendampingmu?"

"Eh?" Kaito hanya dapat sweatdrop mendengar kata-kata teman-teman barunya itu. Meito, laki-laki yang mengaku adik Meiko. Dan Akaiko, gadis yang mengaku adiknya Kaito.

Sementara Kaito dihajar oleh pertanyaan beruntun dari Meito dan Akaiko, Meiko sedang ditahan-tahan oleh Gakupo untuk tidak memukul Meito. Sedangkan Luka sedang asik dengan orang yang baru dikenal olehnya, Megurine Luki.

"Luka, mungkin suatu hari kau bisa jadi seorang istri yang baik dengan potensi-potensimu itu. Kau benar-benar luar biasa." puji Luki.

"Hahaha... Thanks." ucap Luka sambil tersenyum hangat. Gakupo yang melihatnya langsung cemburu.

"Tidak ada orang yang boleh dekat dengan Megurine Luka selain aku!" ucap Gakupo marah dan menuju tempat duduk Luki.

Sementara itu, Meiko yang baru saja lepas dari Gakupo langsung mengambil kursi dan melemparkannya pada Meito.

"Jangan ganggu, Kaito!" ucap Meiko marah seperti iblis. Meito pun langsung K.O dalam sekali pukul.

"Kau juga, perempuan aneh yang mengaku-aku sebagai adiknya Kaito! Siapa kalian sebenarnya?" tanya Meiko yang titik emosinya sudah berada sampai di puncak.

"Kami? Vocaloid baru." ucap Luki, Akaiko, dan Meito.

"Eh?" tanya Meiko.

**~('. '~) (~' .')~** **~('. '~) (~' .')~**

Mikuo: Akhirnya gue dapet peran! *joget2 caramelldansen*

Ririn: Next chapter Miku kena sial, hihihi :D

Miku: Sial paan nih? ==

Mikuo: *nyerobot* YANG PENTING GUE DAPET PERAN! #digaplok negi sama Miku

Ririn: Liat aja next chapter ah~

Yamigawa: Mending minta review sono. Kalau nggak gue lanjutin "Ghost Lens" aja ah.

Miku: *pundung* yaudah deh... Kawan-kawan yang unyu dan baik hati please review ya dengan mengetik REG spasi REVIEW kirim ke seluruh kontak di HP anda.

Yamigawa: Ngaco!

Ririn: Review tetep ya~ :D Akhir kata, **R-E-V-I-E-W-!**

Mikuo: GUE DAPET PE- #kicked


	2. Noisy Afternoon

Merodine V presented,

**Vocaloid** **Story** **2**

Warning: OOCness, gajeness, OC, eswete, dll.

Disclaimer : This story is mine, Vocaloid not mine

Kriiing... Bel pulang sudah berbunyi sekarang. Miku segera menarik tangan Mikuo dan memberitahukan yang lain untuk segera berkumpul di ruang musik. Ternyata tidak hanya Miku yang berlari menarik Mikuo, melainkan juga Meiko yang menyeret paksa (?) Luki, Akaito, dan Meito. Kaito, Gakupo dan Luka saja sampai ngos-ngosan ngikutin Meiko yang dalam mode 'marah'nya. Karena panik saat melihat Mikuo, Akaito, Luki, dan Meito sedang ditarik-tarik oleh Miku dan Meiko, Dell langsung menggendong Haku dengan 'Bridal Style' dan mengejar mereka. Teto dan Ted yang sama-sama cuek sama mereka cuma berjalan santai saja menuju ruang musik. Rin yang mengira para Vocaloid sedang lomba lari malah ikutan lari sambil menarik tangan Len dengan coretbodohcoret riangnya. Neru juga malah ikut-ikutan mengejar Rin tanpa alasan. Alhasil, anak-anak Crypton Middle School takjub, cengo, sweatdrop, lompat-lompat gaje, de el el ketika melihat para Vocaloid sedang berlarian di koridor sekolah dengan liar.

Brak! Pintu ruang musik yang malang itu didobrak oleh Miku dan Meiko dan langsung melempar Mikuo, Meito, Akaito, dan Luki kedalamnya. Dell pun menyusul dan langsung bertanya, "Barusan ada apaan sih pada lari?" Haku langsung menjitak pelan kepala adiknya itu.

"Kau kenapa malah ikut lari?" tanya Haku. Dell menggeleng bingung sambil mengelus kepalanya yang barusan dijitak.

"Rin menang~!" Jerit Rin saat sampai di garis finish. Ah, maksudnya di ruang musik. Len tampak sekarat di belakang Rin.

"Maniak jeruk! Tangan Len jangan ditarik-tarik gitu napa!" ucap Neru nyolot. Rin langsung berbalik dengan wajah sangar.

Neru langsung mengeluarkan katana miliknya. Rin bingung. Nggak mungkin kan dia bawa roadroller kedalam gedung sekolah? Tapi Rin nggak keabisan ide. Rin menggunakan saudara kembarnya sendiri sebagai senjata(?).

"Hiaaat...!"

"Maju, LEN!"

Bletak! Len pun langsung tidak sadarkan diri.

Yang berikutnya hadir adalah Kaito, Gakupo, dan Luka yang capek karena mengejar Meiko yang sedang mengamuk.

"Meiko mana?" tanya Kaito.

"Sepertinya... Mereka sedang menginterogasi Mikuo, Meito, Akaito, dan Luki..." jawab Haku.

"Wah, gawat nih," Luka langsung membuka pintu ruang klub tersebut.

"Apa?" tanya Mikuo.

Luka lumayan kaget saat melihat Miku dan Meiko yang malah diikat oleh Mikuo, Akaito, Meito, dan Luki. 'Kok bisa?' pikir Luka.

"Apa aku bilang... Empat lawan dua. Kita pasti menang," ucap Luki tenang. Mikuo menepuk-nepuk pundak Luki sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan melihat Miku, adiknya sendiri, terikat dan sedang meronta-ronta untuk dilepaskan. Mikuo kejam ya? (Mikuo: Hahaha!)

Tapi Luka menyadari sebuah aura yang sangat mengerikan dari belakang empat sekawan itu. Milik siapakah itu? Benar (reader: kami blom jawab!). Itu adalah milik Meiko.

"Uarrgh!"

Plak! Dger! Buagh! Dugh! Kabooom!

"Rasakan itu," geram Meiko. Empat sekawan itu langsung K.O oleh Meiko dalam waktu kurang dari satu menit.

Dan akhirnya yang terakhir datang adalah Kasane Ted dan Kasane Teto. Mereka berdua cuma bisa sweatdrop melihat kekacauan yang telah dilakukan oleh saudara-saudaranya. 'Padahal baru lima belas menit kurang' pikir Teto dan Ted.

"Oke, semuanya masuk!" seru Miku, menandakan kegiatan klub akan segera dimulai.

"Baik," jawab para Vocaloid dan masuk kedalam ruang musik.

"Oke, pertama-tama aku mau untuk semua yang mengaku Vocaloid baru untuk maju ke depan dan memperkenalkan diri." ucap Miku.

Akhirnya majulah empat sekawan (yang babak belur karena barusan dihajar Meiko), Dell Honne, dan lalu Kasane Ted.

"Aku Hatsune Mikuo. Vocaloid yang kurang beruntung karena punya adik seperti Hatsune Miku," ucap Mikuo dan langsung mendapat cubitan dari Miku. Tapi belum lima detik, Mikuo sudah balik mencubit pipi Miku sampai melar. Untung Kaito langsung menyelamatkan Miku.

"Kaito, kan sudah kubilang kalau Miku-" Buagh! Meito langsung kena hajar lagi oleh Meiko.

"Lanjutkan perkenalannya," ucap Miku yang masih memegangi pipinya yang merah.

"Namaku Akaito Shion, adik perempuan Kaito-nii." ucap Akaito dengan manis.

"Namaku Megurine Luki, adik laki-laki dari Luka-nee." ucap Luki kalem.

"Namaku Meito Sakine, adik laki-laki Meiko-nee. Aduh..." ucap Meito kesakitan.

"Namaku Dell Honne, adik laki-laki dari Haku-nee." ucap Dell dengan cueknya.

"Namaku Kasane Ted, kakak laki-laki dari Kasane Teto." ucap Ted dengan dingin.

"Namaku Kagamine Rin, dan aku adalah saudara kembar-"

"Ngapain kamu ikutan?" Miku langsung menyekap mulut Rin.

"Ffufaffah fiffi faffufa feffefafan? (Bukankah ini waktunya perkenalan?)" tanya Rin. Miku pun terpaksa memakai rencana cadangan untuk menjaga Rin diam. Yaitu dengan memberikan sekantung penuh jeruk segar.

"Oke, jadi kita langsung mulai saja ya latihan hari ini. Aku mau mendengar suara dari masing-masing Vocaloid yang baru datang. Silahkan," ucap Miku. Baru saja Mikuo mengambil mik, pintu ruang musik sudah didobrak lagi.

"Mana Keitarou?" tanya Kiyoteru dengan wajah kesal. Para Vocaloid menggeleng karena takut. Ini pertama kalinya Kiyoteru menunjukan wajah yang begitu depresi dan menyeramkan.

"Pak, saya disini," Keitarou kebetulan juga baru datang ke ruang musik. Kiyoteru langsung membawa Keitarou kedalam ruang musik.

"Lelucon apa lagi yang hendak kalian lakukan, huh?" tanya Kiyoteru.

"L-Lelucon apa?" tanya Keitarou takut. Kiyo makin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Keitarou.

"Kiyooo~" tiba-tiba masuk seorang gadis kecil dengan seragam Crypton Middle School.

"Kawaii~" Akaito langsung masuk kedalam mode fangirling-nya.

"Huwaaa! Darimana kau tau saya ada disini?" tanya Kiyoteru panik.

"Tentu saja karena sinyal cinta kita yang membawaku kesini~" jawab gadis kecil itu.

'Wew... Masih kecil tapi omongannya keren...' pikir para Vocaloid lainnya.

"Kaai Yuki?" masuklah lagi seorang gadis dengan rambut merah pink dengan sebuah ahoge di kepalanya.

"Aaa~ Miki, Miki! Yuki mau pernikahan Yuki dan Kiyoteru digelar segera~" ucap gadis kecil yang diketahui namanya Yuki itu.

"Ternyata seleramu bagus juga, Kiyoteru?" ucap Miku.

"Pedobear," ejek Luka.

"Aaah! Aku tidak seperti itu!" ucap Kiyoteru frustasi.

"Aku baru tau kalau ada Vocaloid semuda dia," ucap Teto gemas melihat Yuki.

"Ah, maafkan aku. Harusnya aku lebih menjaga Yuki," ucap gadis ber-ahoge tadi dan menarik Yuki bersamanya.

"Kau sendiri siapa?" tanya Miku.

"Aku? Aku Furukawa Miki, salah satu dari Vocaloid baru." ucapnya.

"Kau versi adik, atau kakaknya siapa?" tanya Neru yang agak jengkel dengan versi adik atau kakak dari Vocaloid seperti Mikuo, Akaito, de el el. Kenapa? Karena nggak ada versi lain dari dirinya.

"Nggak semuanya jadi versi adik atau kakak dari Vocaloid generasi sebelumnya kok," ucap Luki. Neru diam saja sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Lho, biasanya kau bersama Piko 'kan?" tanya Akaito.

"Itu dia masalahnya... Piko menghilang di koridor sekolah," ucap Miki.

"Piko mah hobi banget nyasar," komentar Mikuo.

"Mirip banget Kaito kalau begitu," ucap Meiko.

"Yee.. Aku sudah nggak lagi sih," ucap Kaito.

"Haduh... Aku lama-lama jadi bingung deh. Sebenernya ada berapa Vocaloid baru sih?" tanya Miku.

"Kami aja nggak tau," ucap Mikuo, Akaito, Meito, Luki, Dell, dan Miki.

"Kok bisa sih?" tanya Meiko.

"Well... Sebenarnya produksi Vocaloid masih terus berjalan sampai sekarang. Kami pun belum dapat memastikan ada berapa Vocaloid baru yang akan diciptakan. Dan yang aku dengar adalah program kami juga dikembangkan di negara-negara lain seperti Inggris, Perancis, Spanyol, dan lainnya." ucap Ted menjelaskan.

"Artinya... Mungkin saja masih akan ada generasi selanjutnya dari Vocaloid?" tanya Gakupo. Ted mengangguk.

"Seperti Miku yang sudah mendapatkan file khusus 'Append'. Program Vocaloid masih terus berkembang," ucap Mikuo.

"Lalu, dimana kami bisa menginstall program-program baru tersebut?" tanya Len yang sudah bangkit dari alam kubur(?).

"Piko harusnya memegang surat titipan dari Ayah. Tapi sekarang dia malah nyasar nggak jelas," ucap Yuki.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita cari Piko!" seru Miku. Baru saja Miku mau membuka pintu, sudah ada orang lain yang mendobrak pintunya lagi. Alhasil, Miku pun terpental jatuh. Untung Kaito masih sempat menangkapnya seperti di sinetron gitu tuh...#abaikan.

Oke, balik ke pintu(?). Seorang laki-laki shota tampak kelelahan sehabis berlari.

"Ada HANTU di sekolah ini!" jeritnya tiba-tiba.

"Kyaaaa!" jerit Akaito.

"Selamat sore!" tiba-tiba muncul gadis hantu berambut merah. Yep, Kiku Juon.

"Itu dia hantunya!" jerit Piko lagi dan langsung bersembunyi dibalik Miki.

"Hiii!" Akaito ikutan bersembunyi dibalik tubuh Kaito.

"Oh, Kiku Juon. Si Vocaloid hantu itu ya?" gumam Dell. Kiku menatap ke seluruh ruangan.

"Kok tambah ramai ya?" tanya Kiku.

"Hanya perasaanmu," jawab Neru asal.

"Piko, sudahlah, dia sama seperti kita kok." ucap Miki yang menarik Piko paksa dari belakang tubuhnya.

"A-Apa benar?" tanya Piko takut.

"Iya," ucap Miki. Piko pun keluar dari persembunyiannya.

"A-Ah, maafkan aku. Tadi aku tersasar dan bertemu dengan hantu, eh, Vocaloid ini. Dia yang mengejar, eh, mengantarkan aku sampai ke ruang musik." ucap laki-laki dengan rambut putih dengan ahoge berbentuk 'P'.

"Namamu siapa?" tanya Miku.

"Utatane Piko,"

"Nah, surat dari Ayah yang tadi pagi dititipkan mana?" tanya Mikuo.

"Eh?" ucap Piko.

"Eh? Apa maksudmu? Mana suratnya?" ucap Mikuo lagi.

"Hilang," jawab Piko sambil tersenyum.

"Oh, begitu..." gumam Mikuo.

.

.

.

"Ampun Mikuo-nii! Ampuuun!" jerit Piko yang akan dilemparkan keluar jendela oleh Mikuo.

"LALU MANA SURATNYA?" tanya Mikuo sambil marah-marah.

"Ada di sakuku! Lepaskan aku dulu!" jerit Piko. Mikuo pun menarik kembali Piko kedalam ruang musik. Piko pun langsung memberikan sebuah amplop kepada Mikuo, takut akan dilemparkan lagi keluar jendela.

"Biar aku yang bacakan," ucap Mikuo dan membuka amplop tersebut.

"Hallo anak-anakku semuanya. Ayah yakin saat kalian membaca surat ini pasti kalian sudah bertemu dengan Vocaloid baru. Ayah mau memberitahukan kalian kalau kalian akan Ayah kirim untuk sebuah misi besar. Yaitu, menyebarkan suara Vocaloid ke mancanegara."

"Eh? Kita akan konser di luar negeri, huh?" tanya Miku.

"Biarkan Mikuo membacakan suratnya sampai selesai dulu," pinta Kaito. Miku mengangguk dan kemudian Mikuo melanjutkan membaca surat tersebut.

"Sebelum kalian berangkat, Ayah mau memberikan kalian masing-masing program baru untuk membuat suara kalian lebih bagus lagi. Untuk itu, datanglah ke Crypton Yamaha Company pada hari Minggu nanti. Tapi sebelum hari itu tiba, kalian harus menemukan seluruh saudara kalian yang juga Ayah telah ciptakan dan masuk di Crypton Middle School. Ayah yakin kalian akan bisa. Semoga berhasil, anak-anakku." Mikuo pun menyudahi bacaannya.

"Wah, wah... Ternyata kita akan memulai petualangan baru ya?" gumam Gakupo.

"Yeah... Seperti tahun lalu," ucap Luka sambil mengenang kejadian tahun lalu.

"Kami nggak mau cuma diem aja. Kami juga akan bantu!" seru Mikuo.

"Iya~!" jerit Yuki sambil memeluk Kiyoteru.

"Semuanya..." gumam Miku. Semua Vocaloid pun menatap kearah Miku. Miku pun tersenyum pada saudara-saudaranya satu per satu.

"Aku mohon kerjasama dari kalian juga ya," pinta Miku.

"Pasti," jawab Kaito.

"Yah... Demi adikku sendiri. Hehehe," ucap Mikuo.

"We're family. Semua pasti akan membantumu, Miku." ucap Luka.

"Sekali lagi... Kita akan mengulang keajaiban tahun lalu," ucap Teto senang.

"Hn," Ted hanya mengangguk.

"Yuki sama Kiyo juga siap~!" jerit Yuki.

"A-Ah... Baiklah," ucap Kiyoteru pasrah.

"Jangan lupa hitung aku juga. Hehe," ucap Keitarou ikut-ikutan.

"Kalau begitu..." Miku mengedepankan tangannya. Para Vocaloid yang mengerti maksud Miku pun langsung menyatukan tangan mereka.

"Vocaloid! Buat tangis menjadi tawa! Buat perbedaan menjadi indah! Dan sampaikan yang tidak bisa disampaikan dengan kata-kata biasa! Yeiy!"

.

.

.

Ame: Akhirnya M.V nongol lagi :D

Sora: Emang kita kemana?

Rizuka: Derita pelajar yang hidupnya penuh tugas T^T

Ririn: Sama... -w-

Yamigawa: So?

Merodine V: YANG JELAS KITA UDAH BALIK LAGI! HAHAHA xD


	3. Sweet Problema of Vocaloid

Merodine V Presented,

**Vocaloid** **Story** **II**

Warning: OOCness, slight incest, don't like don't read

Disclaimer: Vocaloid bukan milik kami :)

.

.

.

Malam yang sunyi. Ribuan orang mungkin sedang tidur saat ini. Terlelap memandangi mimpi mereka yang teramat luas dan beragam keindahan didalamnya. Berbeda dari salahsatu Vocaloid yang tiba-tiba terbangun ditengah sunyinya malam. Rambut putihnya tergerai tanpa pita yang biasa dia kenakan. Dia sadar, tidak seharusnya dia terbangun tengah malam seperti ini.

"Ada apa dengan diriku...?" Gumamnya heran.

Dilewatinya sesosok gadis berambut coklat yang tengah tertidur pulas di ranjang sebelahnya. Yowane Haku memasuki balkon yang ada didepan kamarnya. Dia dapat melihat jelas bulan bersinar di hadapannya. Dia merenung sendirian.

"Apa yang tengah terjadi kepadaku...?" Haku kembali bergumam. Seketika itu juga, Haku pingsan.

.

.

.

Haku P.O.V.

Sigh... D-Dimana aku sekarang...? S-Silau sekali...

"Haku!" Aku mendengar suara yang tidak asing lagi bagiku. Perlahan aku membuka mata dan benar saja... Dell Honne berada di hadapanku sekarang ini.

"Aku d-dimana...?" Tanyaku. Dell menoleh ke belakangnya, kemudian ayah datang kepadaku.

"Meiko menemukan dirimu tergeletak pingsan di balkon tadi pagi. Ayah langsung menjemputmu dan membawamu kesini. Sepertinya, ada kesalahan di programmu," ucap Ayah. Kesalahan...? Apakah... Aku masih rusak seperti yang dulu...?

"A-Aku rusak ya, Yah?" Tanyaku ragu-ragu. Ayah menggeleng.

"Bukan masalah yang serius, hanya saja, sedikit kompleks," ucap Ayah dengan mimik serius.

"Lalu... Dimana saudara-saudaraku?" Tanyaku lagi.

"Maaf, Haku. Tapi, mereka tetap harus berangkat sekolah untuk mencari Vocaloid yang lain," jawab Dell. Aku hanya mengangguk mengerti. Sigh... Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya...?

"Ngomong-ngomong, Ayah mau minta waktu untuk bicara dengan Dell sebentar. Kau tidak apa-apa kan sendirian dulu?" Tanya Ayah kepadaku. Aku kembali menjawab dengan anggukan kecil. Setelah itu pun, Ayah dan Dell keluar dari ruangan perawatanku.

Sigh... Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya...? Aku benar-benar bingung. Entah kenapa, sejak pertama kali aku bertemu dengan para Vocaloid baru, aku merasa energi dalam tubuhku jadi tidak teratur... Atau, mungkin, karena...

Dell?

.

.

.

Dell P.O.V.

"Dell, Ayah mau beritahu kepada dirimu. Kondisi Haku seperti ini... Adalah sebenarnya karena dirimu, Dell Honne," ucap Ayah.

A-Apa? Sulit sekali dipercaya! Ternyata kondisi Haku-nee jadi seperti ini adalah sebab... Aku. T-Tapi, bagaimana bisa!

"K-Kenapa, Yah?" Tanyaku.

"Belakangan ini, kondisi Haku jadi meluap-luap dan tidak terkontrol. Tubuhnya yang lemah tidak mampu mengontrol semua emosinya," ucap Ayah.

"Lalu, apa yang harus aku lakukan agar Haku-nee dapat kembali normal?" Tanyaku. Apapun akan ku lakukan demi Haku-nee.

"Kondisi ini sebenarnya serius. Ayah bisa saja membuat kapasitas emosinya bertambah. Tapi, untuk melakukan itu..."

Ayah menghentikan ucapannya sebentar. Aku pun bertanya karena ragu dengan ucapan Ayah berikutnya,

"Tapi apa, Yah?"

"... Haku... Harus kehilangan semua yang ada dalam memorinya,"

.

.

.

Mikuo P.O.V.

Capek aku melihat seharian wajah Miku dipenuhi dengan raut cemas, khawatir, dan lainnya. Wajahnya yang biasanya... Ehm, imut... Sekarang malah jadi kusut banget. Aku sih juga sudah dapat kabar kalau program Haku kembali rusak, tapi kalau Miku jadi terbawa cemas, aku pun jadi ikutan cemas. Mau mengganggunya saja, aku tidak tega.

"Ehm, Miku, masih merasa cemas, hn?" Tanyaku.

"Yaiyalah!" Jawab Miku cemas. Biasanya aku kesal dan langsung menjitak kepala adikku ini. Tapi, entah kenapa, sekarang malah aku meletakan tanganku di rambut Miku dan mengelusnya. Miku tersentak kaget.

"Jangan terlalu terbawa khawatir, Miku. Masih banyak yang harus kita kerjakan," ucapku. Miku menatapku heran.

"Hatsune-san! Jangan berpacaran didalam kelas!" Tegur guru kami. Ck, pantes aja Miku kaget. Aku lupa kalau aku masih didalam kelas.

"Ih, Bapak cemburu aja," ledekku. Aku malah meletakan kepala Miku dipelukanku. Dapat aku lihat wajah Miku memerah. Sekelas menonton kemesraan kami berdua, tapi,

PLAK!

"Mikuo BAKA!" Jerit Miku. Sekelas menutup telinganya. Sementara aku memegangi pipiku yang merah dengan ceplakan tangan Miku.

"HATSUNE-SAN! KELUAR DARI KELAS SAYA SEKARANG JUGA!" Tegur gurunya. Yaudah, aku keluar duluan.

"T-Tapi, Pak-..."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapi, KELUAR!" Miku pun ikut keluar dari kelas. Hehehe, berhasil.

Diluar kelas, wajah Miku kelihatan makin kusut. Tapi begitu aku mendekatkan wajahku, rona merah kembali muncul di pipinya. Bulir-bulir airmata pun dapat ku lihat jelas. Hahaha... Miku ternyata cengeng.

"Hei hei, jangan menangis, dong. Kita ke atap aja, yuk?" Ajakku.

"Ng-Ngapain?" Tanya Miku tanpa menatap wajahku.

"Ngapain kek, daripada disini. Yuk?" Aku menggenggam tangannya.

"Yaudah deh," Miku pun ikut bersamaku ke atap. Sampai disana, langit terlihat sangat cerah. Tapi, ada orang lain yang ternyata sedang tiduran disana.

"Siapa?" Orang itu bertanya.

"Kau sendiri?" Tanyaku balik. Miku bersembunyi dibelakangku karena tampaknya dia merasa takut. Orang itu pun berdiri. Aku dapat melihat tubuh kekarnya yang tinggi dan rambut pirangnya.

"Leon," jawabnya singkat. Yeh, kirain nantangin berantem nih orang.

"Hatsune Mikuo," ucapku. Dia tersentak kaget mendengar namaku. Aku terkenal ya?

"Dan yang dibelakangmu itu... Hatsune Miku 'kan?" Eh? Dia juga kenal Miku?

"Yep. Ada urusan?" Tanyaku. Dia hanya tersenyum.

"Ternyata yang dibilang Vocaloid pertama itu seperti ini? Hehe," suaranya terdengar mengejek.

"Apa pedulimu?" Geramku. Miku keluar dari belakang tubuhku.

"S-Siapa kau sebenarnya?" Tanya Miku dengan ragu. Sepertinya Miku takut.

"Akulah Vocaloid yang lebih dulu diciptakan sebelum kau, Hatsune Miku," ucapnya. Eh?

"A-Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Miku lagi. Leon menyeringai.

"Dasar tidak berguna. Seperti itu saja kau tidak tau," Leon pun pergi meninggalkan kami berdua. Siapa orang itu sebenarnya?

"Bukan hal yang mengejutkan bagiku. Kiyo-sensei dan Kiku diciptakan duluan juga kok, kata Ayah. Tapi, sok banget sih tuh orang," Miku sudah kembali dengan sense normalnya sekarang. Tadi takut tuh padahal.

"Tadi kamu kayaknya takut banget," ejekku. Miku menoleh padaku sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"A-Aku cuma kaget dikit!" Elak Miku. Hehehe, Miku lucu kalau seperti ini. Miku pun maju selangkah, tapi kakinya langsung tersandung. Refleks, aku mengangkap tubuh Miku. Akhirnya aku pun terjatuh dibawah tubuh Miku.

"A-Aw..."

Aku merasakan tubuh Miku yang tidak terlalu berat. Dan ada sesuatu lain juga yang kurasakan. Yah, aku kira kalian semua tau lah... Dan satu hal lagi! Wajah kami begitu dekat, sampai aku dapat melihat jelas iris emerald Miku.

"Glek," aku menelan ludahku ketika menatap wajah Miku sangat dekat denganku.

"M-Mikuo... Nii... Ng... Mikuo-ku... Kun," panggil Miku ragu. Sial! Otakku mulai tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Apalagi aku dapat mencium tubuh Miku yang amat harum. Argh!

"A-Aku..." Miku pun menutup matanya sendiri. Damn, aku seharusnya nggak melakukan ini, tapi...

Yah, sekali ini aja lah...

.

.

.

Miki P.O.V.

Kriiiing...! Bel istirahat telah berbunyi. Waktunya berangkat mencari saudara-saudaraku yang lain. Tapi, aku tidak punya petunjuk apa-apa mengenai saudara-saudaraku itu, kecuali mereka juga Vocaloid. Hm... Gimana ya?

"Yo, Miki! Mau kemana?" Tanya Piko yang memang sekelas denganku, tapi tidak sebangku denganku. Aku duduk dengan teman baruku yang bernama Yokune Ruko. Dia gadis dengan mata berbeda warna. Cukup nyentrik, tapi teman yang baik menurutku.

"Ya, mau nyari saudara kita yang belum ketahuan itu lah. Ngomong-ngomong, mana Yuki?" Tanyaku.

"Yuki lagi nganterin bekal makan siang buat Kiyo-sensei. Yah, kau tau sendiri lah. Hehehe," ucap Piko. Aku hanya ber-oh-ria.

"Btw, kayaknya pacaran kayak Yuki dan Kiyo-sensei asik deh. Kamu mau juga gak coba pacaran sama aku?"

Degh! P-Piko bodoh... A-Aku 'kan paling nggak bisa di beginiin!

"Pacaran kok coba-coba? B-Baka," aku langsung pergi saja meninggalkan Piko yang kelihatannya masih cengar-cengir sendiri. Dasar, Piko bodoh.

Sekarang... Mau kemana aku? Hm...

"Miki, aku ikut!" Piko menyusulku. Aku menoleh, tapi hatiku masih deg-deg-an karena ucapannya tadi. Langsung aja aku kabur dari Piko, tapi malah langsung nabrak orang lain.

"A-Ah, ma-maaf," ucapku. Aku menatap seorang laki-laki yang berada didepanku saat ini. Ah, aku kenal! Dia adalah Yokune Rook, kalau tidak salah, dia adalah keluarganya Ruko juga.

"It's okay," ucapnya dan berlalu setelah membantuku berdiri. Dia tidak banyak bicara, sepertinya.

"Nah 'kan, kamu sih nggak hati-hati," ucap Piko yang ternyata sudah berdiri disampingku.

"Y-Ya, aku 'kan nggak sengaja," ucapku malu. Aku kembali kabur dari Piko setelah itu, tapi,

Bruk!

Untuk kedua kalinya, aku menabrak seorang laki-laki. Ternyata, kali ini aku menabrak Gakupo. Ngapain dia? Kayaknya lagi buru-buru banget deh.

"Kamu kenapa kelihatan buru-buru banget gitu, Gakupo?" Tanyaku. Dia mengelap peluhnya sebentar.

"Seorang gadis, berambut hijau," ucapnya.

"Miku-nee?" Tanyaku. Gakupo menggeleng.

"Si bodoh itu mengambil fotoku saat aku, ehm! Sudahlah tidak penting," ucapnya tiba-tiba berganti topik. Aneh...

"Yaudah, terus kamu sekarang mau kemana?" Tanyaku lagi.

"Ya nyari tuh cewek lah. Bahaya kalau foto itu malah dijadiin bahan fitnah," ucap Gakupo dan kembali ngacir. Ck, aneh saja.

"Udah dua kali lho, kamu nabrak cowok mulu. Yuk, bareng aku aja?" Ajak Piko yang lagi-lagi nongol tiba-tiba di sampingku. Hhh... Daripada aku nabrak cowok lain lagi, mending aku setuju aja deh buat pergi bareng Piko.

.

.

.

Gakupo P.O.V.

Sial! Tuh cewek kemana sih? Orang aku lagi cemburu sama Luki, trus mojokin Luki di tembok, tuh cewek seenaknya ngambil foto terus teriak ngatain aku homosek**al. Bisa hancur image-ku didepan Luka kalau begini! Argh!

Setelah cukup lama mencari, akhirnya aku menemukan cewek itu kabur kedalam ruang olahraga. Kesempatan nih!

"Hei, hapus foto yang tadi!" Ucapku sambil mendobrak pintu ruang olahraga. Cewek tadi berada tepat dihadapanku saat ini.

"Wah, ternyata aku dikejar beneran toh sama si maho ini, hehehe..." Ucap cewek itu. Rambutnya hijau, tapi beda sama Miku, dia cuma sebahu. Wajahnya sih rada cute juga, tapi songong nih cewek!

"Stop ngatain aku homo!" Ucapku lantang. Cewek itu menyeringai.

"Buktiin kalau begitu," ucapnya dan berjalan perlahan menuju diriku. Gawat! Gawat! Gawat! Apa yang harus aku lakukan!

"E-Eh..?"

"Hayoo, katanya bukan homo. Kalau kamu cowok normal, pasti kamu tau dong maksud aku apa? Kita cuma berduaan lho di ruangan ini," ucapnya lagi. Gawat!

"NGGAK! CINTAKU CUMA BUAT LUKA!" Aku menjerit sekencang-kencangnya sambil menahan tubuh cewek itu maju lebih dekat lagi.

"He? Ternyata nama cowok berambut pink tadi itu Luka, ya? Hehehe!" Cewek itu langsung kabur lagi. Sial!

"Heiii!" Aku kembali mengejar cewek itu. Larinya cepat sekali, dan dia menuju ke kelasku.

"Lukaaa~ Gakupo suka sama kamu~!" Cewek itu berteriak dengan lantangnya didalam kelasku.

Aku melihat seisi kelas hening. Aku memang sering melakukan pdkt kepada Luka, tapi tidak pernah sekalipun menyatakan cinta padanya secara langsung. Kalau blak-blak-an kayak gini, aku mesti gimana!

"A-Anu... Apa tadi kau bilang?" Tanya Luka.

"Kamu... Luka?" Tanya cewek hijau itu. Luka mengangguk. Aku siap-siap aja ditampar sama Luka.

"G-Gakupo!" Luka memanggil namaku. Aku menundukan kepalaku, bingung mau bilang apa.

"M-Maaf, Luka..." ucapku malu. Gara-gara cewek itu nih. Haduh...

"Kamu kenapa nggak bilang langsung aja sih...? A-Aku... Juga suka sama kamu, tau," jawab Luka.

"Eh?"

.

.

.

Neru P.O.V.

Nggak seru. Sekarang Len lebih sering sama Rin. Teto pun lebih sering sama Ted. Aku jadi nggak punya temen buat main sekarang. Sigh... Bosan. Aku ke kantin aja deh, kali aja ketemu teman baru.

"Kyaa~! Tolooong~!" Aku mendengar jeritan seorang perempuan. Aku harus segera menolongnya!

"Ada apa!" Aku menemukan asal suara tersebut dari dalam gudang belakang sekolah. Ngapain dia didalam sini?

"T-Tikus! K-Kecoa! S-Semut!" Ucapnya dengan wajah pucat. Sigh... Aku kira apa. Tinggal aja deh.

"HEI!" Perempuan tadi kembali menjerit padaku, "Tolong aku, please~!" Dia merengek kepadaku. Okay... Okay... Dasar, manja.

"Sini turun, kalau ada tikus, kecoa, atau apalah, aku akan pukul keras-keras. Biar aku bantu kau," ucapku dan membantunya turun dari atas meja didalam gudang tersebut. Baru kakinya melangkah turun, seekor tikus lewat. Perempuan itu pun lompat dan lalu terjatuh menindihku. Aduh...

"H-Hei, lekaslah berdiri! Berat, tau!" Ucapku kesal. Dianya asik aja duduk diatas tubuhku. Matanya menatapku dengan tatapan aneh.

"Kau mirip aku," ucapnya. Eh?

"Apanya yang mirip? Jelas-jelas aku lebih cute," ucapku. Eh? Aku masih diduduki olehnya. "Hei, minggir!" Ucapku lagi.

"Sebentar..." Wajahnya terus mendekat padaku dan... E-Eh... Nafasnya sangat terasa diwajahku, dan...

"Kau... Vocaloid 'kan?"

"What the-...! Dari mana kau tau?" Tanyaku heran. Akhirnya dia berdiri dari tubuhku.

"Sebelumnya, perkenalkan, namaku Lily. Aku Vocaloid yang bisa mendeteksi Vocaloid yang lain," ucapnya. Maksudnya paan sih?

"Maksudnya apa, ya?"

"Aku dapat tau kau Vocaloid atau bukan hanya dengan menatap iris matamu saja," ucap Lily lagi. Wew... Hebat banget.

Eh, wait a minute... Kalau dia bisa ngeliat Vocaloid lain, berarti... Dia bisa bantuin kami ketemu saudara-saudara kami yang lainnya nih!

"Aku Akita Neru! Pulang sekolah, ikut aku ke ruang klub musik!" Ajakku.

"O-Okay,"

To be continued...

.

.

.

Gakupo: Demi apa aku jadian sama Luka?

Luka: Sigh... Nih skripnya nggak salah apa?

Rizuka: Nggak :3

Luka: W-Well... Aku tetap harus profesional. *blushing*

Miku: Aaaa~ Aku ngapain tuh sama Mikuo-nii? No kissing, pleaseee~

Mikuo: Kamu sendiri yang mulai, adik bodoh =w=

Miku: *blushing*

Kaito: Aku tidak terima! Rasakan ini, Aisu Bazzoka!

DGER!

.

.

.

Rizuka: Untung laptop saya selamet. =w=

Gakupo: Eh, author, nih beneran aku jadian sama Luka?

Rizuka: Iya. Nggak percayaan banget deh. =w=

Kaito: Miku milikku!

Mikuo: Bodo amat! :P

Kaito: UAARGH! AISU BAZOOKA!

Rizuka: #kabur duluan.

Rizuka: Ternyata hidup bareng para Vocaloid nggak selamanya bahagia loh. Banyak masalahnya =w=

Rizuka: Btw, tetep review dan dukung Vocaloid Story II ya? Arigatou :)


	4. Thirty Eight

Rizuka: Updated~!

Ririn: Paling capek nulis fic ini, sumpah deh. Yang lain mah 'kan nulis sendiri-sendiri. Yang ini doang yang ngerjain barengan -w-

Ame: Btw, abis ini salah satu personil M.V. mau ngilang dulu buat konsen UN beberapa bulan lagi. Siapa dia? Yah, pasti udah pada tau lah.

Ririn: Ririn merdeka tanpa Andreee~! Yeiiiy~!

Sora: Kemarin ada yang bilang kangen sama Andre. Siapa ya?

Ririn: Kagaaaaak!

Rizuka: Yah cilok.

Ame: Cinlok -w-

Rizuka: Whatever, you perv. Cerita dimulai!

Ame: -w-

.

.

.

Merodine V Presented,

"Vocaloid Story II"

Warning: OOCness, abalness, slight incest, whatever, don't like don't read

Disclaimer: Vocaloid punya Yamaha dan Crypton Media Future. Inget tuh. Ye a em a ha a sama Ce er ye pe te o en, bukan Em e er o de i en e, apalagi Es u el e

.

.

.

Dibawah langit senja yang indah, seorang gadis berambut blonde dengan pita putih besar menggantung di atas kepalanya sedang duduk terpaku di ruang kelasnya yang telah kosong. Dia tidak sedang bersama siapa-siapa dan tidak melakukan apa-apa. Hanya saja pikirannya melayang tinggi tak tentu arah. Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal pikirannya.

"Apa aku menyukai... Len?" Gumamnya. Jarinya terus-menerus dimainkannya. Perasaan gelisah terus mempermainkan hatinya. Kagamine Rin merasa bahwa itu adalah sebuah kesalahan jika ia menyukai saudara kembarnya sendiri. Tapi dari lubuk hati yang paling dalam, dia tidak dapat berbohong.

"Sigh... Tidak biasanya aku seperti ini," gumam Rin kesal sambil menepuk-nepuk pipinya sendiri, berusaha untuk menguatkan hatinya. Tiba-tiba pintu ruang kelas terbuka dan Kagamine Len masuk.

"Ngapain kamu masih disini, Rin? Yang lain udah di ruang klub loh," ucap Len. Rin berbalik badan dan tersenyum kepada Len.

"Well, sorry, hehehe..." ucap Rin dan lalu mengangkat tas miliknya.

"Yaudah, ayo ke ruang klub bersama-sama," ajak Len. Rin mengangguk riang.

"Sigh... Mungkin seperti ini dulu lebih baik," batin Rin. Baru saja Rin berpikir seperti itu, Akita Neru datang.

"Len, lama banget sih cuma manggil Rin doang?" Keluh Neru.

"Ehehe, sorry," ucap Len sambil tersenyum minta maaf. Neru ikut tersenyum juga pada Len.

Rin terdiam.

"Apakah mungkin... Aku masih bisa dekat dengan Len seperti dulu? Ataukah... Len nantinya malah akan dekat dengan perempuan lain?" Perasaan Rin kembali kacau.

"Hei, Rin! Lama banget ih!" Ucap Neru kesal. Rin pun tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Ok ok! Ehehe," ucap Rin sambil tertawa renyah. Tapi dalam hatinya, dia ragu kalau Len akan terus bersamanya sampai kapan pun.

.

.

.

Miku P.O.V.

Aw... Aw... Pipiku masih sakit banget gara-gara dicubit sama Mikuo-baka-nii. Kejadian yang pas di atap itu, sebenarnya aku sama Mikuo nggak ciuman. Aku cuma mau ngerjain Mikuo. Pas tadi Mikuo udah merem, aku langsung acak-acak mukanya. Nggak sampai satu menit, posisiku dibalikin sama dia terus pipiku abis dicubitin. Sial.

"Jangan dipegangin terus, ntar malah hilang sakitnya," ucap Mikuo dengan gaya 'nyebelinnya'. Ih!

"Mikuo-baka-nii," ledekku dan langsung kabur ke belakang tubuh Kaito. Tapi aku malah langsung didorong sama Kaiko.

"Jangan deket-deket," ucap Kaiko sok imut. Huah! Sama aja nyebelinnya sama Mikuo!

"Sekarang mau ngumpet dimana hayoo? Hahaha," ledek Mikuo. Huwaaa! Abis aku dikerjain nih sama Mikuo!

"Sorry lama,"

Aku menengok kearah pintu dan yang datang adalah Rin, Len, Neru, dan satu perempuan yang nggak aku kenal. Siapa dia?

"Semuanya, kenalin, namanya Lily. Dia juga salah satu Vocaloid," ucap Neru memperkenalkan.

"Minna-san, yoroshiku," ucap Lily lalu membungkukan badannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Lily ini hebat loh! Dia bisa tau semua Vocaloid di sekolah ini cuma dengan melihat iris matanya saja!" Ucap Neru heboh.

"Oh, jadi Vocaloid yang memiliki kemampuan sensorik Vocaloid itu kamu ya, Lily?" Tanya Ted. Lily mengangguk-angguk.

"Apakah kau sudah tau siapa saja Vocaloid di sekolah ini?" Tanyaku penasaran. Lily mengangguk.

"Jumlahnya tiga puluh delapan Vocaloid kalau tidak salah," ucap Lily.

"Banyak amat," gumam Meito.

"Iya, soalnya sisanya belum resmi diciptain sama Ayah dan kemungkinan dibatalkan. Yang tiga puluh enam itu sudah pilihan Ayah," ucap Lily.

"Oh," ucap Kaito singkat. Dari mukanya sih kayaknya Kaito nggak ngerti tuh maksudnya apaan.

"Besok aku akan bantu kalian mengumpulkan semua Vocaloid," ucap Lily sambil tersenyum. Akhirnya! Yeiy!

"Jangan senyum-senyum sendiri, ntar gila loh," ledek Mikuo.

"Ikutan aja ih!" Aku mencubit lengan Mikuo sekuat tenaga.

"Hoo, mulai berani," Mikuo malah langsung menggendongku, bukan! Ini mah namanya aku diculik!

"Ayo main ke atap lagiii!" Mikuo membawaku lari! Huwaaa!

.

.

.

Kaito P.O.V.

Perasaanku saja, atau memang Miku menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak bersama Mikuo ya? Kok aku jadi ngerasa kesepian gini ya?

"Kau kenapa, Kaito? Kalau kau merasa tidak nyaman melihatnya, kenapa tidak kau kejar saja Miku?" Tanya Meiko padaku.

"I don't know," jawabku sambil mengangkat bahu. Meiko tersenyum padaku.

"Betapa naifnya dirimu, Kaito. Dari dulu sampai sekarang kau masih tidak berubah," ucap Meiko. Sigh... Ucapannya aneh.

"Kaito-nii, aku mau bicara sebentar dong," ajak Kaiko. Aku nurut saja diajak keluar ruangan klub.

"Ada apa? Tumben banget kamu ngajak ngobrol berduaan doang," ucap Kaito.

"Ng... Aku dengar-dengar... Kaito-nii pernah ciuman ya sama Miku" tanya Kaiko. He? Tau dari mana Kaiko?

"Iya sih. Tau dari mana?"

"Mikuo pernah cerita padaku. Yang memberitahu Mikuo adalah Miku langsung," ucap Kaiko. Wew... Ternyata Miku sampai cerita sejauh itu ke Mikuo.

"Oh, seperti itu ternyata," gumamku. Kaiko menatapku dalam-dalam.

"Kaito-nii benar-benar mencintai Miku ya?" Tanya Kaiko dengan mata ingin tau. Aku mengangguk. Kaiko langsung mundur satu langkah.

"Sainganmu berat loh, Kaito-nii. Mikuo juga sayang pada Miku lebih daripada adik. Mikuo pernah cerita kalau Miku itu sangat lucu," ucap Kaiko pelan.

"What?" Aku agak nggak percaya mendengar ucapan Kaiko.

"Iya. Sementara itu..." Kaiko terdiam sesaat. Seperti ada yang dia sembunyikan. Tapi belum sempat aku bertanya lebih jauh pada Kaiko, Meiko keluar dari ruang klub.

"Yang lain mau pulang. Kalian berdua bagaimana?" Tanya Meiko. Keiko menggeleng manis. Meiko pun tersenyum dan lalu meninggalkanku. Kemudian Vocaloid yang lain juga berjalan meninggalkan aku dan Kaiko.

"Lanjutkan pembicaraan kita yang tadi. Mm... Sampai mana kita?" Tanyaku. Aku jadi lupa tadi sudah bicara sampai mana. Yang jelas, aku baru tau kalau Mikuo menyukai Miku. Twincest, ckckck.

"Meiko sebenarnya juga menyukaimu, Kaito-nii," ucap Kaiko tiba-tiba. Degh. Dadaku tiba-tiba berdetak sangat cepat. Me-Meiko suka padaku?

"M-Mana mungkin?" Tanyaku. Kaiko menghela nafasnya.

"Kau benar-benar naif, Kaito-nii. Persis dengan apa yang diucapkan Meiko," ucap Kaiko.

"Aku baru tau," gumamku.

"Ya terserah deh. Aku mau pulang dulu deh ya, Kaito-nii. Satu pesanku, jangan salah pilih ok? Pilih kakak ipar yang baik untukku, hehehe," ucap Kaiko dan ikut meninggalkan aku. Wew... Perasaanku campur aduk sekarang ini. Siapa yang aku suka sebenarnya?

Aku terduduk sebentar dan mengingat apa yang pernah terjadi. Dulu aku pertama bertemu dengan Meiko di kota judi. Meiko sangat menginginkan aku ikut tinggal bersamanya. Saat aku hampir ciuman dengan Kiku Juon, dia yang pertama menangis dan cemburu. Meiko tampaknya sangat menyayangiku. Sementara Miku. Dia manis dan lucu. Tapi, aku pernah berkelahi dengan Miku. Miku gadis yang keras kepala pula. Tapi, kalau mengingat ciumanku dengannya dan senyumannya waktu di pentas saat itu... Membuatku bahagia. Ck, aku mesti pilih yang mana ya? Huah, aku bingung.

"MIKUO-BAKA-NII!"

Aku mendengar jeritan Miku dari atas atap. Dengan segera, aku berlari ke atap. Apa yang Mikuo lakukan pada Miku!

"Miku!"

What the-...?

"K-Kaito, s-sorry..." Ucap Miku yang dalam posisi dipojokan oleh Mikuo di tembok. Seragam Miku agak terangkat dan Mikuo menatapku dengan tatapan tajam.

"BaKaito Shion," geramnya. Dia berjalan mendekat kepadaku.

"Namaku Kaito Shion, dasar kau Mikuo-baka," balasku. Mikuo berjalan mengitari diriku. Aku bersiap-siap saja.

"Oke, fine. Duduk sebentar dan kita akan bicara baik-baik. Miku, agak menjauh dan jangan dengarkan pembicaraan kami," ucap Mikuo. Miku mengangguk takut. Aku dan Mikuo duduk.

"Apa yang mau kau bicarakan?" Tanyaku. Mikuo malah tiduran.

"Sebelumnya, aku mau tanya padamu. Apa kau menyukai Miku?" Tanya Mikuo.

"Iya," jawabku.

"Apa kau menyukai Meiko?"

"Iya," jawabku lagi. Mikuo langsung bangun dengan tatapan kesal.

"Konsisten dong, baka," geram Mikuo.

"Tapi itu jujur," jawabku. Mikuo menghela nafasnya.

"Jangan bodoh. Kau pasti mengira aku suka pada Miku 'kan? Nggak," ucap Mikuo blak-blakan.

"Terus tadi Miku lagi diapain coba?" Tanyaku. Wajah Mikuo tersipu.

"Bohong deh. Aku suka sama Miku," ucap Mikuo. Gubrak!

"Kalian 'kan saudara!" Ucapku.

"Ya bodo! Suka-suka dong!" Balas Mikuo. Gila duluan deh nih kalau ngobrol lama-lama sama Mikuo.

"Gini deh. Kita ambil jalan gampangnya aja," ucap Mikuo.

"Gimana?"

"Kau ajak Miku nge-date. Jika kau berhasil mendapatkan hati Miku, Kaiko untukku. Tapi kalau gagal, Miku punyaku," ucap Mikuo sambil nyengir.

"Lah?" Tanyaku heran.

"Abis adikmu cute juga sih. Hehehe," ucap Mikuo. Bego dah nih orang.

"Tapi 'kan aku masih suka sama Meiko?" Tanyaku.

"Ya kalau nggak mau ngikutin, Miku sama Kaiko langsung jadi milikku," ucap Mikuo. Tambah ancur aja!

"Yaudah deh, aku akan ajak Miku nge-date. Tapi nggak dalam waktu dekat ini ya? Soalnya 'kan kita masih sibuk nyari Vocaloid lain," ucapku. Mikuo mengangguk-angguk.

"Ku beritahu padamu. Kau tidak akan menyesal mendapatkan Miku. Bibirnya halus, dadanya lumayan lah, dan-...!"

"MIKUO-BAKA-NII! AKU DENGAR ITU!" Miku langsung melempari Mikuo dengan batu-bata yang nggak tau darimana asalnya. Haduh, nih adik-kakak paling abnormal menurut aku. Salut deh.

.

.

.

Gakupo P.O.V.

Sore ini aku sengaja tidak datang ke ruang klub karena tidak sanggup bicara dengan Luka. Aku lebih memilih didalam kelasku sendirian sampai pulang nanti. Tadi waktu di kelas, aku terus diam. Aku kira kami sudah pacaran, tapi aku tidak tau mesti berbuat apa. Makanya seharian ini aku malah jadi diam kepada Luka. Si bodoh Luki itu juga malah sempat-sempatnya bertanya pada Luka mengenai perasaan Luka padaku, tepat di depanku. Tapi Luka malah diam dengan wajah merah. Aku nggak ngerti dengan semua ini. Sigh...

"Ciluk ba!"

"Huwa!"

"Hahahaha! Kau kagetan ternyata, hahaha," ternyata yang mengangetkan aku adalah perempuan yang tadi.

"Sudah berapa kali kau mengacaukan aku hari ini. Sebenarnya siapa dirimu?" Tanyaku heran. Perempuan itu duduk di sampingku sambil tersenyum.

"Megpoid Gumi," ucapnya.

"Meg.. Poid?" Aku sepertinya mengenali nama itu.

"Hm mm... Aku juga salahsatu Vocaloid yang ayah ciptakan," ucapnya. Hah?

"Jadi kau Vocaloid juga?" Tanyaku kaget. Dia mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Sesaat kemudian, kami saling terdiam.

"Hei, yang tadi... Maafkan aku ya," ucapnya.

"Bukan masalah besar," jawabku. Gumi menggeleng.

"Luka pasti sangat marah ya padamu? Kalian berdua saling diam 'kan seharian ini?" Tanya Gumi. Aku menghela nafasku.

"Itu kesalahanku, bukan kau," ucapku. Gumi menunduk bersalah.

"Sebenarnya... Tadi itu aku hanya berencana bermain denganmu, Gakupo. Tapi tampaknya aku sudah keterlaluan ya?" Tanya Gumi.

"Tidak juga sih," jawabku. Gumi menggenggam tanganku.

"Habis... Yang sebenarnya suka padamu itu... Aku," ucapnya. Aku terkejut. Saat ku tatap wajahnya, dia tampak sedang menahan tawa.

"Hahahaha! Kau terjebak lagi, hahaha," ledek Gumi.

"Baka!" Ucapku kesal. Dia menghentikan tawanya. Tatapan matanya menuju ke langit senja. Ketika ku lihat wajahnya, hatiku berdegup kencang. Wajah Gumi ternyata sangat menggemaskan dan imut. Hanya saja, sifat isengnya itu yang keterlaluan. Tapi ...

"Hayoo. Ngeliatin apa coba?" Tanya Gumi tiba-tiba. Aku langsung salah tingkah.

"B-Bukan apa-apa," jawabku. Gumi tersenyum lagi. Dan baru ku sadari, ternyata tangan kami masih bergenggaman erat. Jantungku terus berdegup lebih kencang. Aku menatap wajah Gumi lagi. Wajahnya tersipu sambil tersenyum manis.

"Aku rasa aku sudah cukup senang hari ini. Terimakasih, Gakupo," ucap Gumi senang. Dia berdiri dan melepaskan tanganku.

"Kau mau pulang, eh?" Tanyaku.

"Yup," jawabnya riang. Sigh... Dia perempuan yang lucu juga ternyata.

"Oh iya. Aku sudah tau hubunganmu dengan Luka sekarang. Kalau kau bingung mau melakukan apa, ajak saja dia ngobrol berdua seperti kita tadi. Got it? Hehehe," ucapnya.

"Terimakasih sarannya, Gumi," ucapku. Dia tersenyum kembali.

Saat tubuhnya berbalik, aku mendengar dia membisikan sesuatu, tapi masih jelas aku dengar. Dia bilang, "Kau tercipta terlalu cepat, Gakupo,"

Eh? Apa yang barusan dia katakan? Apa maksudnya?

"Gumi!" Aku memanggil kembali namanya. Tapi Gumi sudah pergi berlari meninggalkan aku sendirian lagi di ruang kelas ini. Sigh... Gumi.

.

.

.

Normal P.O.V.

Keesokan harinya, Lily memberitau Miku dan yang lainnya, siapa saja Vocaloid di sekolah mereka. Mereka semua pun berpencar dan meminta untuk semuanya datang ke ruang musik sore nanti. Kebetulan, Miku mendapat jatah memanggil Vocaloid yang kemarin dia temui. Leon.

"Bisa minta waktumu sebentar?" Tanya Miku gugup begitu berhadapan dengan Leon. Leon yang tengah membaca buku berpaling pada Miku.

"Ada apa lagi? Tidak terima dengan ucapanku kemarin, hn?" Tanya Leon dengan tatapan tajam. Miku bertambah gemetaran.

"B-Bukan," jawab Miku pelan. Hampir-hampir Miku menangis. Tapi, tiba-tiba datang seorang gadis berambut hitam pendek kepada Miku.

"Hatsune Miku?" Tanyanya. Miku menoleh dan melihat perempuan itu. "Hahaha, benar! Namaku Lola, salam kenal,"

"Lola?" Tanya Miku.

"Hei, hei! Kau sedang bicara denganku 'kan? Tatap mataku!" Bentak Leon. Miku tambah takut lagi. Tapi Lola malah menjitak Leon.

"Kalau kasar pilih-pilih dong! Sama cewek kok ngebentak gitu! Nggak tau malu banget!" Bentak Lola.

"Emang dianya aja yang nggak sopan! Katanya Vocaloid pertama, kok nggak tau sopan santun banget sih!" Balas Leon. Berakhirlah Miku bengong menatapi adik-kakak yang malah jadi bertengkar.

"Maaf... Aku kapan bicaranya kalau begini?" Tanya Miku. Lola dan Leon pun menghentikan perkelahian mereka. Itu pun setelah Leon dipukul kursi oleh Lola.

"Jadi kau mau ngomong apa, Miku-chan?" Tanya Lola. Miku tersenyum lega.

"Kalian 'kan Vocaloid juga. Aku minta kesediaan kalian berdua untuk datang ke ruang musik nanti sore. Bisa 'kan?" Ucap Miku.

"Of course!" Jawab Lola. Miku cengo.

"Apaan maksudnya?" Tanya Miku. Lola sweatdrop. Leon kembali bangkit lagi.

"Katanya Vocaloid pertama! Bahasa Inggris aja nggak becus! Apaan tuh!" ucap Leon.

"Leon, diam kenapa! Kau sendiri masih sering remedial kok di pelajaran Bahasa Inggris!" Balas Lola. Dan kembali terjadilah perang mulut adik-kakak itu. Miku pun kabur diam-diam.

"Kacau deh kalau Vocaloid yang lain juga kayak gitu," gumam Miku.

Dan akhirnya sekolah pun berakhir. Seluruh Vocaloid hadir di ruang musik dan membuat ruangan tersebut sangat ramai. Banyak yang Miku belum kenal sebelumnya dan banyak pula yang dikenali tapi baru sadar kalau ternyata dia Vocaloid juga. Memang benar, ada tiga puluh delapan Vocaloid seluruhnya, tapi Haku dan Dell tidak dapat hadir. Keitarou sudah mengabsen semuanya.

Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Rin, Kagamine Len, Megurine Luka, Kamui Gakupo, Kaito Shion, Meiko Sakine, Akita Neru, Kasane Teto, Yowane Haku, Kiku Juon, dan Hiyama Kiyoteru adalah Vocaloid yang pertama sudah diciptakan. Selanjutnya masih ada Hatsune Mikuo, Megurine Luki, Meito Sakine, Kaiko Shion, Kasane Ted, Dell Honne, Furukawa Miki, Utatane Piko, Kaai Yuki, Lily, Megpoid Gumi, Leon, Lola, Sweet Ann, Miriam, Prima, Sonika, Tonio, Big Al, Iku Acne, Mizki, Yuma, Yokune Rook, Yokune Ruko, Nekomura Iroha, SeeU.

"Terimakasih buat semuanya yang udah datang! Uwaaah, nggak nyangka banget ternyata keluarga Vocaloid sebanyak ini! Hehehe," ucap Miku senang.

"Hatsune Miku idiot! Ini juga masih bakalan nambah tau!" Ucap Leon nyolot. Lola langsung menjitak Leon dengan kursi (lagi).

"Nggak nyangka ada banyak banget gini," gumam Luka.

"Btw, Miku," Piko memanggil Miku. Miku menoleh. Piko menunjukan pesan di ponselnya dari Ayah mereka.

"Ayah sudah melihat dari kejauhan. Kau berhasil menemukan semua saudaramu, Miku. Ayah akan menunggumu di Yamaha Crypton Company lusa. Selamat berjuang."

"Ayah..." Miku terharu membacanya. Dengan semangat, Miku naik keatas kursi.

"Semuanya, dengarkan aku!" Ucap Miku. Semuanya yang tadinya sibuk sendiri, sekarang menghadap ke Miku. Miku tersenyum.

"Besok kita akan adakan pesta dirumah Keitarou! Kita akan saling berkenalan dan memulai persaudaraan kita sebagai Vocaloid! Dan lusa, kita akan datang kepada Ayah untuk menerima misi baru kita! Semuanya setuju?" Sorak Miku dengan semangat.

"SETUJU!"

To Be Continued...

.

.

.

Rizuka: Sebelumnya kami mohon maaf banget karena ada kesalahan di beberapa chapter sebelumnya. Nama 'Akaito' itu harusnya 'Kaiko'. Kami semua keliru. Hehehe... Mohon dimaafkan.

Ame: Terus juga nggak semuanya muat dimasukin kedalam cerita. Kenapa? Kami pusing ngapalinnya satu-satu. Hehehe...

Ririn: Btw, Mizki sama Yuma kayak gimana ya wujudnya?

Yamigawa: Gaib.

Mizki & Yuma: Emangnya kami kayak kamu!

Yamigawa: Ah, I don't care :P

Rizuka: Oke deh. Mohon maaf yang kedua adalah, kami mohon maaf banget kalau ada chara favorit readers yang nggak masuk di cerita ini. Ini juga kami sebenernya nggak masukin Vocaloid semua, tapi digabung-gabung aja sesuka hati #plak.

Ame: Ted sama Teto 'kan Utauloid. Rook sama Ruko juga kalo nggak salah. Sweet Ann, Tonio, Big Al, Leon, Lola, Miriam, Sonika, sama Prima bingung saya. Dell Honne... Saya nggak tau tuh Voyakiloid apaan, hehehe... Dan SeeU jadi satu-satunya Vocaloid III yang masuk di cerita ini! Conglaturation!

Ririn: Ririn langsung dapet nih gambar Yuma, Mizki, SeeU, Sweet Ann, Prima, Sonika, Miriam, Big Al, sama Tonio di Google. #dengan polosnya.

Rizuka: Eh, buat pertama kalinya, Merodine V bikin sesi jawab review yuk?

Yamigawa: Gue aja yang bales!

**Kanari** **Hoshi**-**chan** (chp.3)

Request anda dikabulkan. Berterimakasihlah pada saya #plak. Lain kali nggak usah takut kepanjangan review. Kolom review adalah milik anda sepenuhnya #ngomong paan sih gue? Jangan kapok review ok?

**Uchibella**-**Kagaminetwins** (chp.3)

Sesuai saran dari anda, mulai sekarang di setiap akhir fic M.V. mau dibikin sesi jawab review. Arigatou sarannya #nunduk. Btw, kapan-kapan log-in dong kalo ngereview biar kami bisa lebih kenal. Jangan kapok review ya.

**Fakkufakku** (chp.3)

#nengok kiri-kanan. Di M.V. nggak ada yang fujo deh kayaknya. Tapi diusahain deh buat yaAllah-nya #yaoi, dodol! Sinyal anda belum beruntung. Btw, lain kali ajarin saya menjelma kayak gitu, kayaknya seru. Well, jangan kapok review ya.

**Authorjelek** (chp.2)

Udah fujo, loli pula. Insyaflah nak #sendirinya ngaco. Demi dah, kami nggak ada yang tau Voyakiloid apaan. Wawasan kami cetek, hahaha! #diinjek Merodine laen. Jangan kapok review!

**Kaisar** **Rikudo** (chp.2)

Iya, di skrip sih tulisannya gitu. Vocaloid disuruh konser ke luar negeri, tapi Miku nggak tega ninggalin Kei- ...#mulutnya disumpel. Nggak boleh spoiler, hehehe... Chp.3 update! Nih chp.4 juga update! Review lagi ya?

**Haruhi** **tya** (chp.2)

Ehm. Kalo penasaran, review bisa kali? Makin banyak review, makin cepet update. Janji deh saya!

**Dwi93Jun** **Takahashi** **Chan** (chp.1)

Saya jadi pengen bikin KaitoxMikuoxMiku threesome-an aja deh #digaplok negi dan ditembak meriam es krim. Jangan lupa reviewnya dong, hehehe...

Yamigawa: Hm... Abis.

Ame: Kayaknya rada nggak enak gimana gitu ngebaca balesannya -w-

Rizuka: Yaudah, akhir kata arigatou ya buat semuanyaaaaa! :D


	5. Party and Tragedy

Rizuka: Update lagiii~! xD

Ririn: Tiga... Puluh... Delapan... Sigh, banyak banget yang mesti dimuat-muatin di nih fic -w-

Ame: Yosh! Yang penting bisa di-update! Yuk, mulai!

.

.

.

Merodine V Presented,

"Vocaloid Story II"

Warning: OOC TT (tingkat tinggi), SeeU yang kikuk abis, Big Al *ehm* yaoi, Yuma galak, dan sederet chara dengan sifat aneh, typo(s) maybe?, don't like don't read.

Disclaimer: Vocaloid itu milik Yamaha dan Crypton Media Future. Ingat itu ya, anak-anak ;3

.

.

.

Keitarou P.O.V.

Phew. Sibuk sekali aku hari ini. Aku beserta Vocaloid yang tinggal di rumahku sedang merapikan tempat untuk pesta penyambutan para Vocaloid baru itu di kebun. Miku yang menyarankan aku untuk membuat pesta kebun dibanding indoor.

"Soalnya, sekalian kita pamerin kebun kita yang keren ini!" Begitu kata Miku. Hahaha, ada-ada saja Miku itu.

"Kei! Si kepala jeruk mana?" Tanya Neru tiba-tiba.

"I don't know," jawabku. Neru tampak sangat kesal. Terlihat dari wajahnya yang merah padam. "Ada apa?" Tanyaku.

"Si kepala jeruk ngumpetin handphone milikku! Argh!" Neru kembali kabur kedalam rumah untuk mencari Rin. Aku yakin mereka berdua bukannya membantu malah membuat tambah berantakan. Sigh...

"Kei-kun, masakan sudah siap," ucap Luka dari dalam rumah. Hm, pantas saja sudah mulai tercium bau sedap di sini. Aku jadi lapar.

"Sebentar, Gakupo dan Kaito sedang memindahkan mejanya ke halaman," jawabku. Luka mengangguk dan kembali masuk ke dapur.

"RIIIN!" Kali ini terdengar jeritan ... Len? Ada apa lagi ini? Ck.

"Keitarou! Keitarou! Len pingsan lagi!" Rin dan Neru tiba-tiba datang sambil menyeret tubuh Len yang pingsan dengan benjolan besar di kepalanya.

"Apa yang terjadi kali ini?" Aku sweatdrop melihatnya.

"Neru menjitak Len memakai katana miliknya!" Ucap Rin menyalahkan Neru.

"Apaan! Rin tuh yang mendorong Len sampai dia yang malah kena pukulanku!" Bantah Neru.

"Ya berarti yang idiot tuh kamu! Dasar cewek idiot, maniak hp, galak gak jelas!" Ucap Rin nyolot.

"Yeh, kamu yang idiot! Dasar cewek dada rata, sok imut, cempreng, kepala jeruk!" Neru lebih nyolot lagi. Baru saja mereka berniat berkelahi, Meiko datang dan menjewer mereka berdua.

"Kalian dari dulu paling nggak bisa diem deh," ucap Meiko. Rin dan Neru sama-sama mengaduh kesakitan. Aku hanya nyengir garing melihat mereka berdua. Tidak lama, Kaito dan Gakupo datang membawa meja hidangan ke halaman.

"Hai, Kaito," Sapa Meiko dengan lembut. Kaito menoleh ke Meiko dan langsung menoleh lagi ke arah lain. Tampak wajah Kaito memerah.

"Luka, meja hidangan sudah siap!" Aku memanggil Luka untuk segera menghidangkan masakannya di meja yang sudah disiapkan. Kali ini giliran Gakupo yang memalingkan wajah saat Luka dan Miku datang membawakan masakan. Wajah Luka juga dipenuhi dengan rona merah tanpa alasan jelas. Dengan cepat, Kaito dan Gakupo meletakan meja tersebut dan segera kabur. Ada apa ini sebenarnya?

"Kaito kelihatan aneh belakangan ini," gumam Miku dan Meiko disaat yang bersamaan. Mereka berdua pun saling tatap penuh kecurigaan.

"Sigh," Luka menghela nafasnya lega. Masakan yang ada di tangan Miku dan Luka langsung diletakan di meja saji. Setelah itu mereka berdua kembali masuk ke dapur, menyiapkan masakan lain.

"Kami datang!" Aku mendengar seseorang memanggil dari depan gerbang. Aku bergegas kesana dan bertemu Mikuo, Kaiko, Ted, Meito, dan Luki.

"Silahkan masuk," aku mempersilahkan mereka. Mikuo yang paling buru-buru menuju ke halaman belakang.

"Mikuuu!" Panggil Mikuo. Sementara aku lihat Kaiko menggembungkan pipinya. Sepertinya dia kesal?

"Ted, kau datang rupanya," Teto keluar dari pintu depan dan menyapa Ted. Darimana saja Teto? Dan ... Teto berdandan sangat cantik pagi ini. Aku menengok dan melihat wajah Ted terkagum-kagum dengan rona merah.

"Incest," ledek Meito. Ted langsung menjitak Meito sampai nyungsep di tanah. Pasti sakit tuh.

"Ayo, ayo, masuk!" Ajak Teto dengan riangnya. Ted mengangguk saja saat Teto membawanya ke halaman belakang dengan menggandeng lengannya. Wajah Ted merah padam dan tampak asap keluar dari kepala Ted. Aneh ya?

"Oh iya, dimana Dell dan Haku?" Aku bertanya pada Luki.

"Ayah bilang masih ada yang dia harus perbaiki dari program Haku-nee," jawab Luki. Apakah Haku rusak lagi?

"Tapi, kata Ayah sih Haku gapapa. Cuma ada yang perlu di-install ulang lagi aja," ucap Meito nimbrung. Install ulang? Kalau begitu berarti ... Program Haku yang sebelumnya akan hilang dong? Dan itu artinya Haku akan lupa dengan ingatannya yang sebelumnya.

"Well, aku berharap Haku-nee beneran gapapa," gumam Kaiko dan langsung nyelonong masuk. Kayaknya Kaiko lagi lesu banget hari ini. Meito dan Luki pun ikut menyusul Kaiko.

Baru saja aku ingin kembali ke halaman belakang, pintu gerbangku diketuk-ketuk. Aku menoleh dan melihat seorang perempuan dengan rambut wavy blonde dengan cat ears di kepalanya. Aku berpikir sejenak, 'apakah dia sedang cosplay?'.

"Kediaman Hatsune Miku?" Tanyanya dengan wajah datar.

"Miku memang tinggal disini, tapi ini rumahku. Namaku Keitarou," ucapku memperkenalkan diri. Wajah perempuan ini mirip orang Korea, menurutku. Imut dan wajahnya putih bersih.

"Ah, itu dia maksudku. Boleh aku masuk?" Tanyanya. Aku mengangguk sambil membukakan gerbang. Baru selangkah ia berjalan, kakinya tersandung kakinya sendiri dan ia pun terjatuh. Karena rok yang ia gunakan agak pendek, aku sempat melihat ... Ah, aku pura-pura nggak liat aja deh.

"Aduh," ucapnya. Aku melihat kakinya banyak luka lecet. Sudah berapa kali dia tersandung hari ini?

"Kakimu nampak banyak lecetnya," ucapku. Dia menutupi kakinya dan segera berdiri.

"Sedikit," ucapnya dan bergegas masuk. Tapi lagi-lagi tersandung dan jatuh. Aku lihat tampaknya dia tidak terbiasa dengan sepatu hak tinggi.

"Hei," panggilku. Dia menengok. Aku membawakan dia sepasang sandal milikku. "Pakai ini saja. Aku rasa kau tidak akan jatuh lagi," ucapku. Dia mengangguk dengan wajah tersipu dan mengganti sepatu hak tingginya dengan sandal.

"Terimakasih," ucapnya lugu. Dia pun berjalan menuju halaman belakang dengan lebih hati-hati sekarang. Nah, that's better.

"Permisi~! Pasangan baru mau masuuuk~!" Jeritan Kaai Yuki mulai terdengar. Aku melihat Kaai Yuki sedang digendong oleh Kiyo-sensei. Piko dan Miki ikut di belakangnya. Hahaha... Pemandangan yang lucu.

"Silahkan, silahkan," ucapku sambil membukakan gerbang.

"Aku sudah mengantarkanmu sampai depan gerbang. Sekarang lekaslah turun," ucap Kiyo-sensei memohon pada Yuki.

"Tangguuung~" Yuki merengek pada Kiyo-sensei. Yang menggendong hanya bisa sweatdrop dan mengikuti ucapan Yuki.

"Miki, mau Piko gendong?" Piko menawarkan pada Miki. Wajah Miki bersemu merah.

"Nggak, makasih," jawab Miki ketus dan lalu meninggalkan Piko.

"Aww... Penolakan yang menyakitkan," ucap Piko sambil menepuk-nepuk dadanya sendiri dan berjalan di belakang Miki.

Setelah cukup lama menunggu, barulah datang lagi beberapa Vocaloid lainnya. Kali ini gadis berambut hijau pendek, Megpoid Gumi. Gadis berambut kuning panjang, Lily. Cowok berambut pink pendek lurus, Yuma. Cewek berambut hitam sebahu dengan yukata, Mizki. Gadis pendek dengan topi mirip kucing dan berambut cokelat dikuncir satu kebelakang, Nekomura Iroha. Dan terakhir dua kakak beradik bermata sebelah biru sebelah merah, Yokune Rook dan Yokune Ruko. Tidak lama kemudian, seorang gadis datang seorang diri dengan seragam maid dan rambut hijau dengan jepit rambut mirip bawang. Dia menangis padaku dan memohon maaf karena datang telat. Padahal, belum telat-telat banget. Dan yang terakhir datang adalah sekelompok Vocaloid Inggris yang aku singkat jadi Engloid. Diantaranya adalah Leon, Lola, Prima, Sonika, Miriam, Sweet Ann, Tonio, dan Big Al. Setelah itu tidak ada lagi yang datang. Aku kira, Kiku Juon, Yowane Haku, dan Dell Honne tidak dapat hadir hari ini, tapi yah segini aja udah ramai banget kok. Hehehe...

.

.

.

Normal P.O.V.

Kini halaman belakang rumah Keitarou tampak ramai dengan hadirnya semua Vocaloid itu. Miku yang paling bersemangat menyapa semua Vocaloid baru itu, kecuali saat menyapa Leon tentunya. Tampak dua orang yang tidak ikut nimbrung dengan Vocaloid yang lainnya. Mereka berdua adalah Yuma dan Miriam. Yuma tengah asyik mendengarkan musik melalui mp4 miliknya. Sementara Miriam sedang meminum teh dengan anggunnya.

Teto tampak penasaran dengan seragam maid yang dikenakan oleh Iku Acne. Teto mencoba merayu Iku agar mau meminjamkan bajunya sebentar, tapi Iku menolak sambil menangis. Teto pun nggak jadi meminjamnya. Tapi Teto malah nanya dan nyuruh Ted bayangin saat Teto pakai seragam maid. Bukannya ngejawab, Ted pingsan di tempat dengan darah mengalir dari hidungnya dan wajahnya merah padam.

Rin, Kaai Yuki, dan Nekomura Iroha nampaknya akan jadi trio yang sempurna. Terlihat dari bagaimana mereka daritadi main kejar-kejaran di tengah pesta dan membuat Leon marah-marah karena kuenya jatuh. Yang nggak diduganya lagi, Ruko sama Prima malah ikutan main kejar-kejaran. Lola senyum-senyum aja ngeliatinnya, sementara Gumi mengabadikannya dalam kamera yang ia bawa. Gumi memang hobi fotografi.

Saat Gumi tengah asik mengambil gambar, dia menyorot pemandangan yang membuat hatinya agak terluka. Pemandangan itu adalah saat ... Gakupo ... Lagi digodain sama Big Al. Awalnya Gumi istighfar, tapi ternyata naluri fujoshi-nya ngalahin imannya. Gakupo sendiri nyoba memberontak, apalagi saat Luka berdecak dan mengatakan Gakupo yaoi. Tapi Big Al terus mendekapnya erat. Tubuh mereka berdua memang tidak jauh berbeda dengan tubuh Big Al lebih besar sedikit dari tubuh Gakupo. Gumi hanya tertawa-tawa melihatnya.

Kiyoteru berusaha untuk jaga image dan tidak terpancing untuk melakukan hal-hal yang konyol, tapi Kaai Yuki memaksa Kiyoteru masuk dalam masalah. Yuki merebut kacamata Kiyo dan dibawa kabur. Alhasil, Kiyo yang matanya ngawur(?) gara-gara nggak pakai kacamata bikin suasana pesta makin meriah. SeeU aja hampir ketabrak, Yuma nyaris nakol Kiyo pakai pot bunga yang untungnya ditenangin sama Mizki, Miki kesenggol sampai mau jatuh tapi ditangkep Piko dan *piip*, Tonio yang repot nyapu-nyapu karena banyak kue yang berjatuhan, sampai akhirnya Yuki ditangkep sama Meiko.

"Wah wah, jadi sekarang ini yang akan jadi biang rusuh?" Gumam Meiko sambil menarik kerah baju Yuki dan membuatnya menggantung di tangan Meiko. Yuki kesal dan menendang perut Meiko.

"Bodo! Bodo! Bodooo!" Yuki kembali kabur, dan Meiko mengelus-elus perutnya yang sakit setelah ditendang Yuki. Hampir Meiko mengamuk dan berniat merebus Yuki, tapi Kaito datang.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Kaito. Meiko mengengadah dengan wajah tersipu.

"Ng... A-Aku ok," jawab Meiko malu. Jujur, baru kali ini Kaito terlihat sangat peduli padanya. Tapi dimana ada kebahagiaan, pasti ada kesedihan di sisi lain.

"Apa aku terlalu sering bersama Mikuo-nii ya, sampai-sampai Kaito pun jadi mulai dekat dengan Meiko?" Miku berpikir.

"Cemburu, hn?" Mikuo meletakan tangannya di pundak Miku. Miku yang melihatnya langsung menggeser tangan Mikuo.

"Jangan dekat-dekat," ucap Miku kesal. Mikuo pun melepaskan tangannya.

"Oh, jadi begitu ya? Yaudah," Mikuo pun berjalan menuju Kaiko dan tidak mempedulikan Miku. Miku pun jadi merasa lebih kesepian lagi.

"Cinta itu menyebalkan, ya?"

Miku menoleh pada orang yang berada di sampingnya. Ternyata suara itu adalah suara Leon. Miku mengangguk.

"Aku bingung," ucap Miku.

"Aku pun benci memilih," ucap Lola. Miku menatap wajah Lola.

"Kau sendiri kenapa?" Tanya Miku. Lola menggeleng.

"Entahlah, aku hanya tidak yakin." Gumam Lola sambil menghela nafasnya. Miku juga ikut menghelas nafas, kemudian tersenyum.

"Tapi, cinta juga menyenangkan, kau tau? Orang yang pintar sekalipun akan terlihat bodoh saat jatuh cinta," ucap Miku. Lola ikut tersenyum.

Sementara itu, Gakupo yang sudah lepas dari ke-homo-an Big Al kini mendekat kearah Luka. Memang hati Gakupo deg-degan nggak jelas dari tadi, tapi dia harus memberanikan dirinya untuk memastikan hubungannya dengan Luka.

"Mm... Luka, boleh aku duduk di sampingmu?" Tanya Gakupo basa-basi.

"No," jawab Luka singkat. Gakupo sweatdrop.

"Kau bodoh, Gakupo. Duduk ya tinggal duduk, pakai izin segala. Hihihi," gumam Luka dengan wajah bersemu. Gakupo tambah deg-degan melihat Luka seperti itu. Cantik sekali bagi Gakupo.

"Jadi- ...?"

"Silahkan duduk, Kamui-kun," jawab Luka dengan wajah tersenyum. Gakupo pun bernafas lega dan duduk di samping Luka.

"Tentang yang kemarin- ..."

"Ah, kau mau kue yang itu? Tadi aku coba, ternyata enak lho! Miku yang membuat," ucap Luka dan mengambilkan sepiring kue untuk Gakupo. Gakupo hanya memegangnya dan tak memakannya.

"Mm... Jadi- ..."

"Apa kau haus? Akan ku ambilkan minum!" Luka kembali kabur. Gakupo hanya memegang gelasnya.

"Luka, aku mau bicara- ..."

"Ah, mungkin kau mau- ..."

"Luka," Gakupo menahan lengan Luka saat Luka hendak kabur lagi dari Gakupo. Terhentilah suasana di antara mereka dan seakan detik berhenti. Kegaduhan yang tercipta bagaikan distorsi tak bersuara bagi mereka. Wajah mereka berdua bersemu merah bagai bunga mawar.

"M-Maafkan aku, Kamui-kun," ucap Luka pelan sambil menunduk.

"Duduklah," ucap Gakupo dan menyuruh Luka duduk. Luka pun duduk dengan gemetar di samping Gakupo.

"Jadi, apa yang mau kau bicarakan?" Tanya Luka.

"Ini soal yang sebelumnya. Apa kau benar-benar suka padaku?" Tanya Gakupo. Luka terdiam tanpa jawaban.

"A-Aku..." Luka tidak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya. Tiba-tiba, Luki datang.

"Dan kau lagi-lagi mencoba menekan Luka-nee, hn?" Tanya Luki dengan sinis kepada Gakupo. Gakupo berdiri, bersiap menghajar Luki jika Luki berkata yang macam-macam. Tiba-tiba Gumi datang juga.

"Lukiii! Main yuuuk!" Gumi langsung menyeret Luki pergi. Meskipun Luki menolak, tapi akhirnya Luki terseret oleh Gumi setelah kepalanya dibenturkan ke dinding. Gakupo dan Luka pun melanjutkan pemnicaraan mereka.

"Aku kira ini terlalu cepat, Kamui-kun," ucap Luka.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Gakupo.

"Maksudku... Aku... B-Belum siap," jawab Luka. Gakupo mulai berpikir, 'Apakah ini berarti penolakan?'.

"Tapi tidak. Aku akan coba maju. Aku... Juga menyukaimu, Kamui-kun," ucap Luka. Gakupo menatap wajah Luka yang kini tengah tersenyum dengan wajah merona yang membuatnya jadi malaikat di hati Gakupo.

"Benarkah itu?" Tanya Gakupo tidak percaya.

"Ya. Aku serius," jawab Luka. Dan akhirnya, Gakupo pun mengecup tangan Luka dengan romantis dan Luka membalasnya dengan senyum manis.

Seperti tadi. Dimana ada kebahagiaan, pasti ada sisi kesedihannya. Gumi menatap pemandangan itu dengan hati miris. Sementara Luki yang ada bersamanya sadar perasaan Gumi.

"Kau memaksakan diri," gumam Luki. Gumi menoleh dan menghapus airmatanya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Mereka pasangan yang cocok, kok!" Gumi berusaha menghibur dirinya sendiri.

"Cih. Omong kosong," Luki mengatakannya dengan pedas dan lalu meninggalkan Gumi sendirian. Gumi terdiam.

"Butuh teman bicara?" Tiba-tiba Rook datang kepadanya.

"Hn," Gumi mengangguk. Rook pun mengajak Gumi duduk.

"Ada masalah?" Tanya Rook. Gumi mengangguk lagi.

"Aku cemburu, tapi ... Aku juga bahagia," ucap Gumi. Rook ber-oh-ria.

"Kau berada di posisi yang berat. Mengejar, kau akan merasa dirimu egois. Menahan, kau akan terus sakit hati. Bagaimana kalau hanya sekedar menyatakan?" Ucap Rook.

"Kemarin sudah," jawab Gumi.

"Dan?"

"Gakupo tampaknya lebih menyayangi Luka. That's a bad relief," gumam Gumi sedih, tapi tetap mencoba tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu, ada batas dimana kau tidak akan tahan berdiam diri. Sulit," gumam Rook. Gumi memukul lengan Rook pelan.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja. Dan ... Baru kali ini ku tau kau banyak bicara juga," ucap Gumi.

"Aku hanya tidak suka bicara yang tidak penting," ucap Rook. Gumi tersenyum kepada Rook.

Dan sementara itu, Miku mencoba untuk mencari tempat yang agak sepi. Dia sepertinya memang butuh waktu sendirian. Dia duduk di ruang tamu sendirian, sementara Vocaloid lainnya ada di halaman belakang. Tiba-tiba muncul Sweet Ann yang baru saja dari toilet.

"Kau tidak gabung dengan yang lain, Hatsune-san?" Tanya Ann.

"Aku hanya sedikit pusing. Lebih baik, aku disini dulu," jawab Miku ramah. Ann tersenyum.

"Jangan memaksakan dirimu, Hatsune-san. Kau coba tanya langsung saja pada Kaito mengenai perasaannya padamu," ucap Ann. Miku heran. Sweet Ann seakan-akan dapat menebak isi pikiran Miku.

"Darimana kau tau?" Tanya Miku. Ann tertawa pelan.

"Siapa yang tidak tau, Hatsune-san? Hihihi," Ann pun berlalu meninggalkan Miku. Miku masih terus memikirkan Ann. Bukan karena Ann seperti dapat menebak pikiran Miku, tapi mengenai makna ucapan Ann. 'Kenapa tidak aku tanya langsung saja pada Kaito? Dengan begitu, aku tau jelas perasaannya padaku', pikir Miku.

Miku masih mencoba memikirkan bagaimana caranya menanyakan pada Kaito, tapi tiba-tiba Meito datang mengganggu pikiran Miku.

"Hiyaa! Ngapain kau, negi bodoh?" Ledek Meito. Miku tidak menghiraukan Meito.

"Hei, songong!" Ucap Meito dan melempar Miku menggunakan bantal yang ada di sofa. Miku dengan mudah menangkapnya dan melempar balik ke wajah Meito.

"Astaga! Hei!" Meito membentak Miku. Barulah Miku menengok.

"Apaan sih?" Tanya Miku.

"Cemburu yaaa, ngeliat Meiko-nee dengan Kaito-nii? Hehehe," ledek Meito. Emosi Miku makin meluap, dan ...

"Jangan terpancing emosi," Mikuo menangkap tangan Miku yang hendak memukul wajah Meito.

"Lepaskan," pinta Miku kesal kepada Mikuo. Miku masih nggak mau disentuh-sentuh lagi sama Mikuo. Mikuo pun melepaskan tangan Miku.

"Kalau kau marah, jangan diluapkan melalui kekerasan, tapi kelembutan. Kau cemburu, tapi jangan jadi buta. Dulu, Meiko juga pernah berada dalam posisi seperti dirimu sekarang, dan dia mencoba berubah dan jadi peduli pada Kaito. Harusnya kau dapat meniru Meiko," ucap Mikuo. Miku terdiam.

"Meito! Kau sendiri, jangan rusuh pada Miku, atau kau ku hajar," gertak Mikuo. Meito mengangguk dan kemudian kabur.

"Kau kenapa baik sekali padaku, Mikuo-nii?" Tanya Miku.

"Aku hanya ingin yang terbaik bagi adikku sendiri," ucap Mikuo dan berlalu pergi. Miku tersenyum pada Mikuo.

"Mikuo... Nii-san..." Gumam Miku bahagia.

Di halaman belakang, semua Vocaloid sedang berpesta dengan bahagia dan saling tertawa. Sampai tiba-tiba sebuah helikopter datang dan turun beberapa pasukan yang menggunakan baju lindung dan membuat para Vocaloid panik.

"Siapa kalian!" Gakupo menyiapkan katana-nya. Selain Gakupo, Neru juga menyiapkan katana. Kaito, Len, Piko, Ted, Mikuo, Rook, Kiyoteru, Big Al, dan Tonio siap di garis depan. Tapi, mereka semua kalah jumlah karena pasukan tersebut terus menerus bertambah.

"Kalian semua harus ditangkap,"

Miku pun keluar dari rumahnya dan melihat pasukan bersenjata sudah mengepung saudara-saudaranya. Miku pun jadi panik.

"Miku, tetap di tempatmu!" Ucap Kaito memperingatkan. Miku cuma mengangguk.

"Terlambat," Sebuah bom dikeluarkan oleh salah satu pasukan tersebut. Ternyata bom tersebut berisi gas tidur. Para Vocaloid pun tidak sadarkan diri. Salah satu dari pasukan tersebut membuka maskernya setelah semua Vocaloid terlelap. Ternyata itu adalah Dell Honne.

"Kalian cukup sudah berkenalannya. Kita semua harus menjalani tes dari Ayah besok," ucap Dell.

To be continued...

.

.

.

Rizuka: Kyaa! Capek banget nulis nih fic, tapi fuuun bangeeet! :D

Ririn: Tanpa Yamigawa...

Ame: Ciee kesepian! Hehehe...

Ririn: Apa sih? #sinis terus kabur

Rizuka: Berusaha buat masukin semua Vocaloid kedalam chapter ini, tapi nampaknya gagal -w-

Ame: Next chapter ... What the- ...! Skripnya kok parah banget sih?

Miku: Kenapa? Kenapa?

Ame: Secret :P tapi ... Kok parah ya nih skrip?

Rizuka: Kerja ekstra buat nih fic~! Huwaaa! Rizuka harus kuat! Hehehe...

Ame: Dibutuhkan review lagi nih biar makin semangat dan chapter depan bisa di-update. Karena ... Nih skrip sumpah parah banget -w-

Ririn: Parah karena panjaaaang banget chapter depan~

Ame: Ngapa dikasihtau dah? -w-"

Ririn: Ups!

Rizuka: Udah, udah. Ririn, sebagai hukumannya, kamu bales review!

Ririn: Itu bukan hukuman kaliii! Hadiah, hahaha... xD

**Dane-chan**

Uwaah! Double arigatouuu~! Pertama buat pujiannya, kedua buat informasinya~! xD Jangan kapok review yaaa :3

**Kaisar** **Rikudo**

Request anda sedang dalam proses kok~ Sabar ya~? Mikuo mau di-pairing sama Kaiko aja ah :3 Miku dan Kaito, berbahagialah kalian :D Jangan kapok review :3

**Dwi93Jun** **Takahashi** **Chan**

Jangan ketinggalan lagi dong~ :D Mikuo playboy? Baru tauuu? Nyaaa x3 #digaplok negi

**Authorjelek**

Mm... Jangan apa-apain Ririn ya? Ririn masih dibawah umur nih~ Kami nyoba bikin Big Al jadi rada *ehm. Request anda sedang dalam proses kok :3 Mau bikin collab juga? G'luck yaaa xD dan tetep ... Jangan apa-apain Ririn! xP #ditendang

**UchiBella-kagamineTwins**

Sabar ya, kami juga masih pemula kok. Kamu pasti bisa belajar jadi lebih baik lagi! Ganbatte~! xD Andre lagi gak ada sih, dia yang paling penasaran sama kamu padahal #diterkam kelelawar nyasar(?). Uchi, aku bisa tebak! Kamu abis UAS! (uchi: semua juga kaliii!). Jangan kapok review fic-fic M.V. yaaa?

Ririn: Aaa~ Seneng :)

Rizuka: Oke, kalau begitu, akhir kata tetep ya, **REVIEW~!** :)


	6. Labyrinth

Rizuka: Vocaloid Story II updated! Gak pake lama! Camera roll and ... ACTION!

.

.

.

Merodine V Presented,

**"Vocaloid Story II"**

**Warning** : OOC, panjang (ke)banget(an), typo-potamus(?), OC, kebanyakan pair, gaje, don't like? Click back aja.

**Disclaimer** : Vocaloid, Engloid, dan Utauloid punya pemilik masing-masing. Cerita ini punya M.V.

.

.

.

**(All in Normal P.O.V)**

Hatsune Miku sudah tersadar dari tidurnya. Ia membuka matanya dan melihat lorong yang amaaat panjang dan tidak berujung. Dia langsung berdiri dan menyadari secarik kertas jatuh dari tubuhnya. Ia pun memungut kertas itu dan membukanya. Miku menemukan sebuah pesan di dalamnya. Ia pun membacanya.

_"Hatsune_ _Miku_, _dapatkah_ _kau_ _keluar_ _hanya dengan satu kata?"_

"Miku?" Miku agak heran membacanya, tapi kemudian ia tersadar makna dari pesan itu.

"MIKU! MIKU! MIKU!"

Miku sadar bahwa ia kembali seperti dulu lagi dimana ia tidak bisa bicara sama sekali dan cuma bisa berkata _'__Miku_ _Miku'_. Ia bulak-balik, mencoba memahami situasinya saat ini. Ia menggumam dalam hatinya.

_"Isi pesan itu menantangku untuk keluar dari tempat ini dengan satu kata. Kalau begitu, tujuanku adalah keluar dari sini. Kalau begitu, aku berada di sebuah teka-teki dan aku harus lolos. Baiklah!"_

Miku langsung mengambil langkah maju tanpa memperhatikan langkahnya terlebih dahulu. Kakinya menarik sebuah benang dan membuat dinding di sampingnya berbalik sendiri. Dan bodohnya lagi, Leon -yang ternyata sedang bersandar di dinding tadi -jadi terjatuh gara-gara Miku.

"SIAPA YANG MEMBALIK DINDING INI? ! AKU NYARIS SAJA MATI KARENA KAGET!" Ucap Leon marah.

Miku nggak berani menatap Leon, jadi dia cuma merunduk dan menutup kepalanya dengan kedua lengannya sambil menangis dan bergetar. Miku paling nggak sanggup buat menghadapi Leon karena menurutnya, Leon itu Vocaloid paling galak.

"Miku?" Panggil Leon. Miku menengadah dan menatap wajah Leon yang datar itu. Nampaknya, Leon tidak terlalu marah, malahan ... Dia lega.

"Sigh. Untunglah." Ucap Leon dan terduduk di samping Miku.

"Miku?" Miku mencoba menanyakan Leon, kenapa Leon terlihat lega. Tapi, yah, Miku nggak bisa ngomong sama sekali.

"Hei, kau ngomong apa, hn?" Tanya Leon agak kesal.

"Miku Miku! Miku... Miku Miku!" Ucap Miku -mencoba menjelaskan kalau suaranya hilang.

"SUDAH KU BILANG, NGOMONG YANG JELAS!" Ucap Leon marah. Miku lagi-lagi menelungkupkan wajahnya dari Leon karena takut. Tapi, ia jadi dapat ide mengenai cara untuknya memberitahu Leon.

"Miku." Miku memanggil Leon. Leon menatapnya dengan tatapan kesal, seperti biasa. Miku menunjuk-nunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Leon. Miku mengangguk-angguk sambil tersenyum.

"Miku." Ucap Miku sambil memegang tenggorokannya. Leon mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Kau sakit tenggorokan?" Tanya Leon. Miku menggeleng. Ia membuka mulutnya dan mengumpamakan ia sedang berbicara.

"Suaramu?" Leon menebak. Miku mengangguk-angguk lagi. Kemudian, Miku menunjuk dirinya, memeragakan sedang bicara, lalu menggelengkan kepala.

"Nggak suaramu? Suaramu nggak? Ng..." Leon mencoba menebak-nebak maksud Miku.

"Miku!" Miku berseru. Leon pun mengerti ucapan Miku sekarang.

"Suaramu tidak keluar dan kau hanya bisa bilang Miku Miku, benar, 'kan?" Tebak Leon. Miku melompat-lompat kegirangan.

"Tapi, bagaimana mungkin bisa?" Tanya Leon bingung. Miku cuma mengangkat bahunya.

"Miku Miku?" Miku bertanya sambil menunjuk kertas yang digenggam erat oleh Leon.

"Oh, ini? Ini pesan yang kudapat. Bacalah sendiri." Leon memberikan kertas itu kepada Miku.

_"Misi ini akan gagal jika kau tidak berhasil menyelamatkan Miku."_

Miku berpikir, _"Oh, pantas saja, Leon sangat lega begitu bertemu denganku. Ternyata, isi pesannya yang membuat dia khawatir. Tapi, eh? Misi ini akan gagal? Kalau begitu, kami memiliki misi tertentu di lorong ini! Tapi, apa, ya?"_

"Hei, berdiam diri tak ada artinya. Ayo, kita jalan." Ucap Leon. Miku mengangguk dan jalan di belakang Leon.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, di lorong lain Gakupo sedang berjalan bersama Vocaloid yang ukuran tubuhnya jauh lebih kecil daripada dirinya. Kaai Yuki.

"Yuki mau ketemu Kiyooo~! Huwaaa~!" Jerit Yuki.

"Berisik. Diamlah dulu, bocah kecil." Geram Gakupo yang daritadi sudah sangat benci terhadap semua celotehan Yuki.

"Yuki dan Kiyo janji akan menikah~! Masa sih, Yuki harus terjebak disini~? N-Nanti kalau Kiyo suka sama perempuan lain, gimana~? ! Huwaaa~!" Jerit Yuki lagi.

"Kiyo, terkutuklah kau, jika aku tak menemukanmu dalam lima menit. Aku sudah tak tahan dengan celotehan anak ini." Geram Gakupo lagi.

Btw, semua Vocaloid tetap dapat pesan dan masing-masing pesan juga berisi tantangan. Gakupo harus bisa bertahan di lorong tanpa katana-nya. Sementara, Yuki harus menemukan Kiyoteru segera, karena isi pesan Yuki adalah, _"Temukan Kiyoteru segera, atau cintamu hilang."_

Dan setelah berjalan cukup lama, Gakupo mulai melihat dua Vocaloid sedang jalan bersama. Tanpa disangka, itu adalah Gumi dan Kiyoteru, tapi ... Mereka seling berangkulan. Melihat itu, tentu saja emosi Yuki meluap-luap.

"KIYOTERUUU!" Yuki berlari, tapi kakinya menyentuh sebuah benang dan mengaktifkan sebuah jebakan. Yuki pun jatuh ke sebuah lubang.

"Kaai Yuki!" Reflek, Kiyoteru yang sedang kehilangan kacamatanya, melepaskan Gumi dan melompat ke lubang tempat tadi Yuki terjatuh. Kemudian, lubang itu pun menutup.

"Waw, cinta mereka sangat kuat, ya?" Gumam Gakupo dan Gumi bersamaan. Begitu mereka sadar bahwa kini mereka cuma berduaan, wajah mereka langsung memerah. Jantung mereka pun mulai berdegup kencang tak beraturan.

"J-Jadi, b-bagaimana caranya kau bisa b-bertemu dengan Kiyoteru?" Tanya Gakupo berbasa-basi.

"T-Tadi cuma k-kebetulan ketemu doang. Kiyoteru k-kehilangan kacamatanya. E-Ehehe..." Jawab Gumi malu-malu.

Gruduk. Gruduk.

Gakupo mendengar sebuah suara aneh datang dan makin mendekat. Karena takut, Gumi merapatkan tubuhnya di samping Gakupo. Dan Gakupo pun melihat sebuah batu besar datang dan menggelinding kepadanya. Bukannya lari, Gakupo malah memasang kuda-kuda.

"Dikiranya aku cuma bisa dengan katana milikku? Huh," Gumam Gakupo. Saat batu itu bersisa beberapa centi dari Gakupo, batu itu dipukul oleh Gakupo hingga hancur berkeping-keping. Gumi yang menyaksikannya menjadi kagum, tapi, ...

"ADUH ADUUUH!" Jerit Gakupo sambil memegangi tangannya yang bengkak. Gumi pun langsung memeriksa keadaan tangan Gakupo.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, 'kan?" Tanya Gumi sambil memegang tangan Gakupo yang memar. Sesaat kemudian, mereka baru sadar bahwa jarak di antara mereka sangat sempit dan ruangan ini pun gelap serta sepi. Dan tanpa sadar ...

_Chu~._

Gumi mencium pipi kanan Gakupo. Kini, wajah mereka berdua terselimuti oleh kehangatan yang menjalar dari dalam hati mereka dan membuat merah wajah mereka. Atmosfer seakan berubah dan membuat ruang khusus bagi mereka berdua. Gakupo menatap wajah manis Gumi dan ia yakin ia bisa saja mencium bibir Gumi sekarang juga. Gumi sendiri mulai memejamkan matanya dan mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Gakupo.

"Tidak. Maaf." Gakupo menahan pundak Gumi.

"G-Gakupo-sama..." Gumam Gumi lirih serta kecewa. Airmata mulai menggenangi matanya.

"Maaf." Gakupo memalingkan wajahnya dari Gumi.

"Ahaha... Aku yang harusnya minta maaf." Ucap Gumi sambil tersenyum dan menghapus airmatanya. Gakupo ingat sesuatu.

"Oh iya, Gumi. Ada sesuatu yang mau ku tanyakan. Kenapa waktu itu kau bilang, aku tercipta terlalu cepat?" Tanya Gakupo. Gumi menggeleng.

"Menjawab itu hanya membuat kita berdua lebih sedih. Tidak perlu dibicarakan, Gakupo." Ucap Gumi yang menolak untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Tapi, aku benar-benar mau tau." Paksa Gakupo sambil menggenggam erat jemari Gumi.

"Ini bukan waktu yang tepat!" Gumi menendang wajah Gakupo seenaknya lalu berdiri.

"Aduh..." Gakupo mengaduh sambil memegangi wajahnya yang ada bekas tendangan Gumi.

"Hahaha! Makanya, jangan coba-coba paksa aku! Yeee!" Ledek Gumi. Gakupo pun berdiri.

"Awas kau, Gumi!" Ucap Gakupo kesal. Gumi kabur sambil tertawa-tawa.

.

.

.

Dari seluruh Vocaloid itu, SeeU yang paling banyak bertemu dengan Vocaloid lain. Tapi, kini ia malah terpisah dengan Miki, Lily, Neru, Rook, Tonio, dan Len. Di mana SeeU saat ini?

"Kiyoteru! Kaai Yuki!" Panggil SeeU begitu melihat dua pasangan itu berada di kurungan di samping SeeU.

"Kau terjebak juga, SeeU?" Tanya Kiyoteru. SeeU cuma mengangguk-angguk.

"Kacamatamu?" Tanya SeeU.

"Aku ditantang untuk keluar dari lorong ini tanpa mata. Ternyata, kacamataku dicuri oleh orang yang tadi menangkap kita." Ucap Kiyoteru.

"Yuki siap kok menjadi mata untuk Kiyo~!" Celetuk Kaai Yuki.

"Phew. Tapi, bagaimana cara kita keluar dari kurungan ini, ya?" Gumam SeeU.

"SeeU, itu kertas pesan juga, 'kan? Kok bisa banyak banget, sih?" Tanya Yuki yang melihat SeeU memegang banyak lembaran kertas.

"Oh, ini milik Miki, Tonio, Len, Lily, Neru, dan Rook. Aku penasaran dengan isi pesan mereka." Ucap SeeU.

"Coba, tolong bacakan padaku." Pinta Kiyoteru.

"Milik Len. _'__Bisakah kau keluar dari labyrinth ini dengan tubuh terbalik?'_ Maksudnya, apa, ya?" Tanya SeeU.

"Itu pesan milik Rin. Len yang kau temui itu sebenarnya Rin. Tubuh mereka pasti tertukar." Ucap Kiyoteru.

"Oh iya, dari pesan ini juga aku baru sadar kalau kita sedang berada dalam suatu labyrinth. Tertulis di pesan ini." Ucap SeeU.

"Astaga. Aku kira ini mal." Gumam Kiyoteru dan sukses membuat SeeU dan Yuki sweatdrop.

"Tolong bacakan milik Neru." Pinta Kiyoteru.

"Milik Neru. _'Kau terobsesi dengan angka 1, iya 'kan?'_ Cuma begitu isi pesannya." Ucap SeeU.

"Bisa jadi, itu sebuah sandi. Tapi, apa, ya?" Gumam Kiyoteru.

"Entahlah." Jawab SeeU.

"Baiklah. Sekarang tolong bacakan yang milik Miki."

"Milik Miki._ 'Utatane Piko menyimpan salah satu yang kau cari'_. Begitu isi pesan ini."

"Piko, huh? Apa yang kira-kira tersimpan padanya?" Gumam Kiyoteru bingung.

"Aaa!" Tiba-tiba, masuk lagi seseorang di kurungan yang sama dengan SeeU.

"Piko? !" Ucap SeeU kaget. Piko mengaduh-aduh kesakitan.

"Kok, aku bisa ada disini, yah?" Gumam Piko bingung.

"Nah, kebetulan! Piko, isi pesanmu mana!" Pinta SeeU. Piko menggeleng.

"Aku nggak dapet pesan apa-apa. Serius, deh. Aku cuma dapet _chip_ kayak gini pas aku sadar." Ucap Piko dan menunjukan sebuah chip dengan tulisan nama Yowane Haku.

"_Chip_ apa itu?" Tanya Kiyoteru. Padangan matanya terlalu buram untuk melihatnya.

"Entahlah. Hanya saja, ada nama Yowane Haku tertulis di _chip_ ini." Ucap SeeU.

"Hei, makin lama, makin aneh. Tolong bacakan isi pesan Lily, lalu Rook, kemudian Tonio." Pinta Kiyoteru. Piko dan SeeU berbagi kertas.

"Milik Lily._ 'Bisakah kau mengenali mana Vocaloid asli dan Vocaloid palsu?'._ Begitu," Ucap Piko.

"Milik Rook._'__Petunjuk terbesar ada di Piko, penentu keberhasilan ada di Miku, dan semua ini berhubungan dengan Haku'. _Pantas saja." Ucap SeeU.

"Milik Tonio. _'__Para Engloid memiliki masing-masing satu chip, kecuali kau, Leon, dan Miriam'._ _Chip_ itu?" Ucap Piko.

"Ok, aku sudah cukup mengerti sekarang. Ini adalah teka-teki. Kita disuruh untuk menemukan semua chip di labyrinth ini dan chip itu berkaitan dengan Haku. Yang bisa menyelesaikan teka-teki ini cuma Miku. Dan beberapa Engloid memiliki chip yang sama dengan milik Piko." Ucap Kiyoteru.

"Aaa~! Kau cerdas, Kiyoteru~!" Jerit Yuki senang sambil memeluk Kiyoteru.

"Tapi, bagaimana caranya kita keluar dari kurungan ini?" Gumam Piko.

"Oh, disini rupanya." Ucap Kaito yang baru saja datang bersama Miriam. Kaito juga datang bersama beberapa- ... Ehm, ralat. Banyak sekali kunci!

"Inilah yang dinamakan teka-teki." Gumam Miriam yang datang bersama Kaito.

.

.

.

Di lain tempat, Megurine Luka terdiam melihat apa yang ada di hadapannya. Lorong yang penuh dengan cermin dan berpecah-pecah jalanannya. Luka pun membaca kembali apa yang tertulis pada kertas yang ia dapatkan.

_"Mirror, mirror, can you show me how to get out from here?"_

"Ck, mungkin aku memang harus masuk ke lorong cermin ini." Gumam Luka dan memantapkan dirinya untuk melangkah masuk. Tapi, ...

Prang! Prang! Prang!

Bunyi aneh terdengar dari ujung lorong yang gelap itu. Spontan, Luka berteriak histeris karena takut. Tapi, ternyata itu hanya suara Mikuo yang sedang memecahkan kaca-kaca itu dengan tendangannya. Saat Mikuo mendengar jeritan Luka, ia langsung berlari menuju Luka.

"Megurine Luka." Panggil Mikuo.

"Mikuo! Bagaimana bisa kau ada di sini? !" Tanya Luka kaget.

"Well, kau harusnya bertanya pada adik bodohmu. Kami berpencar di ujung lorong tadi dan aku masuk ke sini. Jujur, aku benci dunia cermin. Terlalu ... Err... Membuatku ingat kepada Miku." Ucap Mikuo dengan wajah merah.

"Jangan bilang kau menyukai adikmu sendiri." Ucap Luka.

"Sayangnya, aku harus mengakuinya." Ucap Mikuo malu-malu.

"That's great. Seorang Miku kini juga disukai oleh kakaknya sendiri yang keren ini," Ejek Luka. Mikuo diam sebentar untuk mencerna kata-kata Luka.

_'Luka barusan bilang gue ... Keren? Wew, kok gue deg-degan gini, ya? Mana Luka memang cewek yang cantik pula!' _ Ucap Mikuo dalam hatinya.

"Btw, nih caranya keluar dari sini gimana, ya?" Tanya Mikuo yang mencoba untuk tidak salah tingkah setelah mendengar pujian Luka.

"Boleh aku lihat pesan yang kau dapatkan?" Tanya Luka. Mikuo pun memberikan Luka secarik kertas yang ia simpan.

_"Yang ada di belakang cermin yang datar akan membantumu mencari yang lain."_

"Di balik cermin, hn?" Gumam Luka dan berpikir sejenak.

"Makanya, daritadi tuh aku mecahin kaca-kaca yang ada disini. Tapi, ternyata cuma ada dinding tebal di belakang cermin itu." Ucap Mikuo.

"Kau salah, Mikuo. Yang harus kau pecahkan adalah cermin datar." Ucap Luka menarik kesimpulan.

"Semua cermin 'kan emang datar, Luka?" Tanya Mikuo. Luka cuma bisa sweatdrop. Ternyata, IQ Mikuo sama Miku gak jauh beda.

"Maksudnya cermin datar adalah cermin di mana bayanganmu bersitegak dengan cermin itu. Sudahlah, ayo ikut aku!" Luka mengajak Mikuo masuk ke lorong cermin itu.

Bayangan di dalam lorong itu bermacam-macam. Ada yang membuat bayangan mereka jadi kecil, seperti kurcaci, melebar, dan lain-lain. Sampai akhirnya, Luka menemukan cermin yang memantulkan bayangan asli tubuhnya, tapi berada di langit-langit.

"Mikuo, apa kau bisa pecahkan yang satu itu?" Tanya Luka sambil menunjuk cermin yang dimaksud.

"Of course. Jangan panggil aku Mikuo kalau kayak gini aja gak bisa. Minggir dikit, Luka." Ucap Mikuo. Setelah Luka minggir, Mikuo langsung handstand sambil meluncurkan kakinya kuat-kuat. Cermin itu pun pecah karena tendangan Mikuo.

"That's it!" Jerit Luka senang. Ia melihat sebuah mik jatuh dan menggantung di langit-langit. Ia mencoba mengecek mik itu dan ternyata mik itu aktif. Tak buang waktu, Luka langsung berteriak.

"Semuanya, aku dan Mikuo ada di ruang cermin! Segera datang ke sini! Sekali lagi, segera datang ke ruang cermin! Kita berkumpul terlebih dahulu!"

Luka mengira, ia akan berhasil mengumpulkan teman-temannya. Salah. Yang ia lakukan sebenarnya adalah ... Mengaktifkan seluruh jebakan mengerikan yang ada di seluruh lorong.

.

.

.

Setelah mendengar teriakan Luka, Miki beserta Neru, Lily, Rook, Tonio, dan Len (yang sebenarnya adalah Rin) pun segera berlari mencari lorong cermin. Tapi, mereka berhenti di sebuah lorong. Di lorong itu, terdapat banyak baju perang besi beserta pedangnya dan ... Semua benda-benda itu bergerak sendiri dan mengejar mereka!

"Huwaaa! Bagaimana bisa mereka bergerak? !" Jerit Neru.

"Aku juga tidak tau! Yang jelas, lari saja dulu!" Jerit Miki.

Percuma saja. Lari para Vocaloid itu mulai terkejar dan para patung besi itu sudah hampir berhasil menebas Neru. Untungnya, Rook masih sempat menarik dan menggendong Neru.

"Kita tidak bisa lari terus!" Jerit Tonio panik.

Rin yang berada di tubuh Len terus berpikir bagaimana caranya untuk berhasil lolos dari patung-patung besi itu. Matanya tersorot pada sebuah tongkat besi di ujung lorong. Ia pun mendapatkan ide untuk melawan patung-patung besi itu, tapi ia butuh bantuan Neru, dan ia sangat benci itu.

"Neru, aku dapat ide!" Ucap Rin pada Neru. Neru yang menganggap bahwa itu adalah Len tidak keberatan menyahut.

"Apaan, Len?" Tanya Neru.

"Kau ambil tongkat besi itu! Nanti, aku akan melemparmu ke bawah kaki patung-patung besi itu dan kau serang mereka dari belakang!" Ucap Rin.

"Ok! Tapi, kau akan kena serangan mereka setelah melemparku, bukan?" Tanya Neru.

"Aku akan menangkis serangan mereka." Ucap Rook.

"Ok, kalau begitu! Mulai!" Ucap Rin.

Neru dan Len mempercepat lari mereka dan Neru mengambil tongkat besi yang terpasang di dinding. Miki, Tonio, dan Rook memberikan jarak untuk Neru merosot ke bawah kaki patung besi itu. Rin pun menggenggam tangan Neru dan melemparkan Neru, sementara Neru mengambil posisi merunduk dan merosot ke bawah patung besi itu. Tapi, itu membuat Len jadi sasaran empuk bagi tebasan pedang patung besi itu.

Jlep!

Rook menendang lengan patung besi yang hampir menebas Len dan pedang yang tadinya mengarah pada Len jadi tertancap di dinding. Sementara itu, Neru sudah berada di belakang patung-patung itu dan langsung memukul kepala patung itu menyamping. Kepala patung itu pun lepas dan patung itu langsung tergeletak jatuh. Mereka pun selamat.

"Wah, Len, kau sangat hebat." Ucap Neru kagum.

"Aku pun nggak percaya bisa berpikir seperti Len juga." Ucap Rin yang terkejut karena idenya ternyata berhasil. Padahal, yang biasanya bisa membuat rencana dengan baik dan cepat hanya Len. Dan karena itu, Rin merasa bangga pada dirinya sendiri.

"Hei, Neru. Mungkin, lain kali kita harus bekerjasama lagi. Hehe," Ucap Rin.

.

.

.

Yuma, Nekomura, dan Sweet Ann berada di dalam ruangan aneh saat ini. Di hadapan mereka terdapat sebuah mesin dengan _port chip_ yang banyak sekali. Mereka bertiga bingung dengan mesin yang berada di hadapannya itu. Yuma mendekati mesin itu.

"Hei, Ann. Bukankah kau menemukan _chip_ dengan tulisan nama SF-A2 Miki?" Tanya Yuma sambil menoleh pada Ann.

"Kau berpikir bahwa port itu pasti untuk chip yang aku temukan, benar 'kan?" Tebak Ann.

"Ck, pembaca pikiran. Ya, aku mau mencobanya dulu." Jawab Yuma.

"Nyuu. Kau tidak bisa mencapai mesin itu." Ucap Iroha.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Yuma.

"Ada yang menghalangi. Merah. Ng... Garis. Ah, itu sinar laser!" Ucap Iroha dengan mata menyipit.

Yuma menarik sebuah tongkat besi yang terdapat di dinding dan melemparkannya ke mesin itu. Benar saja, tongkat itu terbelah-belah karena sinar laser yang tak tampak itu.

"Pintar sekali kau." Ucap Yuma. Iroha cuma tersenyum malu-malu.

"Tapi, lihat itu." Ucap Ann dan menunjuk sebuah mesin yang lain. Terdapat speaker di mesin itu dan di sampingnya ada seperti garis-garis yang diselingi dengan angka yang berurutan dari nol sampai seratus.

"Sepertinya, aku tau cara kerjanya." Gumam Iroha.

"Aku juga. Kau harus menyanyi sampai terdengar speaker itu." Ucap Yuma.

"Dan sinar laser ini hanya akan lenyap jika kita berhasil mencapai angka seratus di mesin yang satunya." Sambung Iroha.

"Hei, aku mulai menyukai anak sepertimu." Ucap Yuma sambil mengusap-usap topi kucing Iroha. Yang dielus-elus cuma bisa tersipu.

"Kalau begitu, ayo, kita mulai bernyanyi." Ucap Ann. Iroha dan Yuma menganggukan kepalanya, kemudian bernyanyi, tapi ...

"Aku bingung, sumpah." Gumam Yuma. Jelas saja, lagu yang mereka bertiga nyanyikan beda semua.

"Kalau begitu, pesan ini ada benarnya juga." Ucap Iroha. Yuma dan Ann membaca pesan yang didapatkan Iroha.

_"Vocaloid dengan tangan ajaib yang bisa membuat pensil menari di atas kertas hanyalah Kasane Teto."_

"Ck, di mana lagi sekarang si Teto itu?" Gumam Yuma kesal.

"Nyuu. Jauh sekali jaraknya dari kita. Sepertinya, Vocaloid lain menuju ke lorong cermin, deh." Ucap Iroha.

"Kalau kita pergi dari sini, maka kita akan lupa lagi lokasi mesin ini." Gumam Ann.

"Nggak perlu khawatir, aku ada di sini juga, kok." Ucap seorang Vocaloid lain berambut merah. Itu adalah Kiku Juon.

"Kiku Juon? Bagaimana bisa kau ada di sini?" Tanya Yuma.

"Surprise!" Ucap Kiku asal.

"Serius." Geram Yuma dengan emoticon marah di atas kepalanya(?).

"Gak tau, aku tiba-tiba ada di sini." Jawab Kiku sambil nyengir.

"Bukankah, tubuhmu itu tidak bisa terlihat, kecuali pada saat malam?" Tanya Iroha.

"Aku juga nggak tau soal itu. Yang jelas, aku dapet kertas ini dan isinya bilang, aku bisa muncul kapan aja sekarang." Kiku menyerahkan secarik kertas kepada Iroha.

_"Kau bukan lagi Vocaloid hantu, tapi kau masih punya kemampuan itu."_

"Berarti, kau tetap bisa menembus dinding, 'kan?" Tanya Rook. Kiku mengangguk-angguk dan mempraktekannya. Kiku Juon masih bisa terbang melayang dan menembus dinding seperti hantu.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa tidak kau tembus sinar laser ini dan meletakkan _chip_ ini di dalam _port_ di mesin itu?" Yuma memberikan _chip_ milik Ann tadi.

Kiku Juon mengambil _chip_ itu dan membuat tubuhnya transparan lagi. Ia pun terbang dan mengarah ke sinar laser itu, tapi ...

Jduk!

Ternyata, di balik sinar laser itu ada dinding yang mencegah tubuh transparan Kiku untuk masuk. Alhasil, Kiku pun kejedot dan lalu jatuh duduk. Iroha, Yuma, dan Ann mencoba menahan tawanya sebisa mungkin, tapi akhirnya kelepasan juga.

"Hahaha!"

"Jangan diketawain! Sakit, tau!" Ucap Kiku kesal.

"Hhh... Ternyata tidak semudah yang aku kira." Gumam Yuma.

"Berarti, satu-satunya cara agar kita bisa menuju mesin itu adalah dengan menyanyikan lagu, ya?" Ucap Iroha.

"Aku dapat ide!" Ucap Ann.

"Gimana? Gimana?" Tanya Kiku penasaran.

"Kalau memang Kiku bisa nembus dinding, 'kan jadi gampang tuh nyari lorong cermin. Yaudah, Kiku aja yang ngasihtau Luka buat ke tempat ini sekarang juga." Usul Ann.

"Tapi, ntar aku susah lagi nyari tempat ini sambil membawa Vocaloid lain." Ucap Kiku.

"Nyuu. Aku dapat ide kalau buat yang itu. Kami bertiga akan berdiri dengan jarak beberapa meter masing-masingnya. Ann akan menunggu di sini. Jadi, pertama kau akan mencari suaraku, setelah itu suara Yuma, barulah kita semua bisa berkumpul di sini." Ucap Iroha.

"Got it!" Kiku langsung terbang menembus dinding setelah dapat komando dari Iroha.

.

.

.

Kini, Miku dan Leon sudah hampir dekat dengan dunia cermin. Saat mereka berdua sedang asik berjalan, tiba-tiba muncul Kaito. Miku merasa senang bisa bertemu dengan Kaito. Ia pun berlari menuju Kaito -berniat memeluknya, tapi ...

Brak!

Kaito mendorong Miku kuat-kuat sampai terjatuh di lantai. Leon pun segera berlari dan membantu Miku berdiri. Sorot matanya menatap tajam kepada Kaito.

"Hei, bodoh, apa yang kau lakukan, huh?" Geram Leon. Kaito cuma diam saja dengan wajah datar.

Lily, Miki, Neru, Tonio, dan Rook kini juga sudah tiba di lorong yang sama dengan Miku. Mereka melihat Leon dan Kaito yang akan bertengkar. Neru malah menggumam, "Waw, Miku direbutin sama dua cowok."

Tonio buru-buru berlari dan mencoba melerai perkelahian antara Kaito dan Leon. Ia sangat benci perkelahian. Kaito mencoba untuk mendorong Tonio juga, tapi, tanpa disangka Tonio kuat untuk menahan dorongan dari Kaito. Leon marah karena perkelahiannya malah dilerai oleh Tonio.

"Tonio, kau apa-apaan, sih? !" Ucap Leon dengan nada marah.

"Kaito juga 'kan saudara kita! Lagipula, kalau mau berkelahi, jangan di depanku! Aku benci perkelahian!" Ucap Tonio. Leon mencoba menahan amarahnya sejenak.

Sementara itu, Lily menatap dengan baik-baik seluruh tubuh Kaito. Ia menemukan sebuah _file_ palsu di dalam tubuh Kaito yang ada di hadapannya ini. Lily pun sadar, Kaito yang ada di hadapannya kini bukanlah Kaito yang asli, melainkan hanya tiruan.

"Tonio, biarkan Leon menghajar Kaito palsu itu! Minggir dari situ!" Ucap Lily. Tonio dan Miku menoleh dan menatap bingung, sementara Leon mengambil kesempatan. Langsung saja Leon memukul dengan keras wajah Kaito palsu itu hingga kepalanya putus. Ternyata, memang itu hanyalah robot tiruan, bukan Kaito asli.

"Phew. Hampir saja." Gumam Leon lega. Tonio malah menjitaknya.

"Sudah ku bilang, jangan memukul orang lain di hadapanku!" Ucap Tonio.

"TAPI YANG TADI ITU ROBOT PALSU!" Leon mengeluarkan seluruh amarahnya di depan wajah Tonio persis.

"Whatever lah." Tonio gak mau kalah dan malah mengelak. Leon langsung dipegangi oleh Rook agar tidak menghajar Tonio.

"Ngomong-ngomong, yang lain di mana, ya?" Tanya Leon.

"Kami juga nggak tau tuh." Jawab Miki.

"Miku Miku Miku?" Tanya Miku yang artinya ... Err, gak tau deh Miku ngomong apa.

"Miku balik lagi ke versi dulunya, ya? Hahaha..." Ejek Neru. Miku menggembungkan pipinya karena kesal tak bisa membalas ejekan Neru saat ini.

"Akhirnya sampai!" Ucap Ted yang datang bersama Teto. Sesuatu hal yang aneh terjadi pada mereka berdua. Teto dan Ted sama-sama memiliki sayap hitam dan ekor seperti iblis.

"K-Kalian jadi monster? !" Jerit Lily dengan lebay.

"Lebih tepatnya chimera. Entah bagaimana, tapi kami tiba-tiba bisa memunculkan sayap dan ekor ini." Jawab Ted.

"Ahaha... Terbang menyenangkan, lho!" Ucap Teto dengan riangnya. Neru mendekat pada Teto dan menarik sayap Teto.

"Pinjem!" Paksa Neru. Tentunya, sayap itu nggak mau lepas karena menyatu sama tubuh Teto.

"Aaa! Neru, lepasin! Sakit!" Jerit Teto.

Bletak.

Rin dan Miku ternyata sehati untuk menjitak Neru bersama-sama.

"Graaaa!" Neru menggeram nggak jelas dan ngamuk. Untung aja, Rook sama Tonio megangin Neru yang ngamuk itu.

Sttt... Sttt... Sttt... Terdengar suara sesuatu yang mendesis. Para Vocaloid diam dan mencari-cari asal suara tersebut dan ternyata ...

"Ulaaar!" Jerit Teto.

Seekor ular raksasa berwarna hitam sedang mendekat ke arah mereka. Matanya menatap tajam dan desisannya membuat bergidik. Para Vocaloid pun bahkan terlalu takut untuk lari.

"Yihaaa!" Tiba-tiba seorang gadis menaiki ular tersebut. Dan ternyata Prima yang sedang menaiki ular tersebut.

"Prima? ! Hati-hati!" Ucap Tonio panik.

"Calm down. Aku sudah sering lihat atraksi menjinakkan binatang dan ini waktunya aku mempraktekannya. Hihihi..." Prima memecut kepala ular tersebut. Memang, Prima bisa dibilang ahli dalam pertunjukan sirkus binatang, tapi yang ia lawan bukan ular biasa. Prima pun terpental oleh berontakan dari ular itu.

"Kyaaa!" Jerit Prima.

"I gotcha!" Meito yang datang tiba-tiba langsung menangkap tubuh Prima. Tapi, ular itu masih memberontak dan mencoba menabrakan dirinya kepada Meito.

"Stop right there, hehe..." Big Al muncul secara tiba-tiba dari belakang ular itu dan menghentikan ular tersebut hanya dengan satu tangannya. Ular itu berbalik dan kini mencoba menghantam Big Al.

"Lemparkan dalam hitungan satu... Dua... Tiga! Sekarang!"

"Oke!"

Lola melemparkan sebuah tongkat besi sesuai dengan aba-aba dari Luki dan akhirnya mampu menembus kepala ular tersebut. Ular itu pun tumbang.

"Right timing," gumam Luki sambil membenarkan kacamatanya.

"Wow, kombinasi serangan yang hebat." Gumam Leon kagum.

"Sebenarnya, ini juga rencana bukan kami yang bikin. Tapi, Rin yang menyusun semua rencana ini." Lola menjawab sambil menunjuk gadis berpita putih besar yang sebenarnya adalah Len.

"Leeen~!" Rin langsung menangis dan memeluk sosok tubuhnya sendiri.

"Rin, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Len sambil membelai rambutnya itu.

"Tertukar lagi, huh?" Gumam Neru yang agak jengkel karena tau persis akan sesuatu yang bisa membuat mereka kembali ke tubuh semula. Ciuman. Ya, Neru cemburu melihat Rin ciuman dengan Len.

"Kalau dipikir-pikir, ini jadi kayak adegan yuri, deh. Aku nyium Len yang sekarang ada di dalam tubuhku. Dengan kata lain, aku mencium aku?" Ucap Rin bingung.

"Sudah, diam saja." Len pun langsung ... Mm... Longkap aja, ya? Hehehe...

"So sweet~!" Jerit Lily dan Prima. Sementara, Neru malah mencibir sendiri.

"Sudah, sudah. Kita harus ke lorong cermin sekarang. Tempatnya sudah dekat, kok." Ucap Luki.

"Ok!"

.

.

.

Di luar labyrinth, Dell sedang memegangi jemari Haku yang dingin. Ia sengaja mengirimkan saudara-saudaranya di labyrinth tersebut untuk menghapus virus-virus di file Haku dan mengembalikan semua memori Haku. Tapi, kini waktunya sudah sangat sempit dan hampir tidak mungkin jika ia harus mempercayakan segalanya pada saudaranya, tapi ia hanya berpangku tangan. Ia pun berdiri dari kursinya dan menatap Ayahnya yang menemani di sisinya.

"Ayah, izinkan aku masuk juga di dalam file Haku." Pinta Dell.

"Tidak, Dell. Kau harus tetap di sini bersama Haku. Jika kau masuk, kau akan terserang virus yang sama dalam waktu satu jam." Ucap Ayahnya. Dell terdiam sejenak sambil menggenggam erat jemari Haku.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan selesaikan semuanya dalam waktu kuran dari satu jam." Ucap Dell dengan tatapan pasti.

Ayahnya terdiam bersama keheningan dan detak jam dinding yang beraturan. Dell menunggu sebuah kepastian dari Ayahnya. Ayahnya pun mengambil nafas dan lalu berkata,

"Pergilah. Waktumu satu jam." Ucap .

Dell mengangguk dan lalu mengambil senapan otomatis yang berada di sampingnya. Ia pun menuju ruang pengaturan file bersama Ayahnya dan masuk ke dalam ruangan yang menuju ke memori Haku. Sebelum pergi, Dell memberikan hormat kepada Ayahnya.

_"Aku akan kembali lagi, Ayah. Satu jam terakhir ini ... Aku harus memanfaatkan sebaik-baiknya!"_

_To Be Continued..._

.

.

.

Rizuka: Seneeeng banget bisa update fic ini lagiii~! Yeiiiy~! xD

Sora: File sebelumnya kena virus dan akhirnya harus ketik ulang. Maaf, update telat.

Rizuka: Sempet bad mood malah dan jadi males buat ngelanjutin fic ini lagi, tapi ...

Ame: Fic ini di-update sebagai ganti Vocaloid Showtime yang nggak bisa tayang dulu minggu ini. Hehehe...

Ririn: Alesannya adalah, host-nya nggak lengkap. Andre sibuk banget. Bintang tamu pun masih bingung mau mengundang siapa. Mohon dimaklumi, minna-san #membungkuk.

Ame: E-mail terakhir yang dikirim sama Andre adalah, dia bilang, dia kayaknya vakum dari FFn sampai UN. Waw, lama banget, ya?

Rizuka: UN 'kan masih lama, udah minta cuti aja tuh anak. Ckckck. Oh, iya! M.V. kalo misalnya mau nambah anggota lagi gimana, ya? Kira-kira bagus gak?

Sora: Katanya, mau nambah dua anggota lagi biar jadi Merodine Vii.

Ame: *gubrak!* Ber-5 aja udah ribet, apalagi ber-7!

Rizuka: Tapi, seru, Ameee!

Ame: Tanya readers sana, gue no comment.

Rizuka: Gimana, readers? Yang punya saran, please kirim di review, ya? Beneran pengen nambah anggota nih soalnya!

Ririn: Oh, iya! Bales review!

Sora: Biar aku yang bales.

Rizuka: Yakin?

Sora: Hn.

**UchiBella-kagamineTwins**

Kami udah dapet sepasang anak stres pengidap fujoshi, tapi masih level rendah. Mereka masih jadi back-stage author M.V. dan kalo diizinin readers, mereka akan jadi anggota resmi M.V. So ... Gak usah khawatir gak ada adegan yaoi-nya di chapter depan kalau ada mereka. Akhir kata, arigatou dan keep review, M.V. best friend.

**ichibaku hikarin**

Memang, SeeU itu cool, tapi kikuk. Iku tipe maid yang cengeng. Beberapa Vocaloid belum nongol di chapter ini, tapi beberapa udah jelas 'kan, ya karakternya masing-masing? Maaf update telat dan makasih udah di-fave. Can we have your review again?

**Miki Yuiki Vessalius**

Maaf update telat dikarenakan file kemakan virus. Ame malah udah maksa-maksa mau bikin fic ini full diksi. Tapi, Rizuka nggak bolehin. Akhirnya, Ame cuma bisa nulis fic oneshoot yang full diksi. Btw, makasih review-nya.

**Fakkufakku**

*ehm* Maaf, Andre vakum sampai UN selesai, jadi kami malah niat ngundang author baru di M.V. Btw, apa yang ditunggu dari Yamigawa? Yaudah, intinya makasih buat review-nya.

**Kaisar Rikudo**

Review anda menginspirasi kami untuk membuat banyak pair baru di fic ini. Ada MikuxLeon, LenxNeru, YumaxIroha, LukaxMikuo, dll. Maaf, update telat dan ... Boleh minta review-nya lagi?

**hatsunemiku**

~('. '~) (^' o')^ \(' O ')/ ^('o '^) (~' .')~

Makasih review-nya yang sampai 3x itu, ya. Dan makasih juga buat tariannya. Review lagi, ya?

**Hikari Shourai**

Yup, makasih ya buat ucapannya. Teknik kami berubah? Nggak, kok. Kami tetep ngetik pakai jari tangan, nggak ganti (Rizuka: Ih, ih! Sora ngelawak oi! Hahaha!). *ehm* Ya, intinya, makasih buat review-nya, ya.

Sora: Sekian.

Rizuka: Udahan, ah. Nih cerita udah panjang bangeeet! Akhir kata, makasih ya, yang udah sabar nungguin ini fic update lama banget. See you in the next chaper, all~! Dadaaah~!


End file.
